Cinco Momentos
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR. Após o casamento de um deles, os amigos relembram momentos que podem definir o rumo de um relacionamento. UA. Shiryu x Shunrei. Ikki x Minu. Seiya x Saori. Hyoga x Shun.
1. Prólogo

**AVISO: Um dos casais da fic é Shun e Hyoga. Se não gosta do casal ou não tolera relacionamento entre homens, simplesmente não leia.**

**-C**-I**-N**-C**-O**-************

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.

****-C**-I**-N**-C**-O**-**************

**Considerações Iniciais:** Essa fic nasceu de uma coluna da revista Women's Health de 2009, que listava, de forma bem humorada, alguns momentos marcantes de um relacionamento. Acho que eram treze na matéria... Comecei a fic com os treze, mas ia ficar um troço gigantesco, maçante e repetitivo. Reduzi a cinco e gostei do resultado. Então, serão cinco partes, cada uma relativa a um dos momentos, e cada parte será dividida em quatro capítulos, um para cada casal.

Ah! E essa não vai demorar um zilênio entre os caps, porque já estou com ela quase toda pronta! Aleluia! É isso!

Boa leitura!

****-C**-I**-N**-C**-O**-**************

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

****-C**-I**-N**-C**-O**-**************

_"Leve-me de volta aos dias em que o amor era puro. O amor não acabava, era sempre seguro. A vida não é sempre perfeita, mas o amor é para sempre. Vamos deixar o amor verdadeiro nos unir, vamos fazer com que dure para sempre." (1)_

_**Prólogo**_

– Senhor Ikki Amamiya, aceita a senhorita Minu Setsuna como sua legítima esposa? – o juiz perguntou ao casal que estava à sua frente no salão de casamentos do fórum. Ao lado deles, apenas o irmão do noivo e os amigos mais próximos.

– Sim – o noivo respondeu sem titubear e Minu abriu um sorriso de encantamento. Vinha sonhando com esse momento há tempos, ainda que no início negasse veementemente, e que, na verdade, imaginasse um casamento romântico, na igrejinha anexa ao orfanato, com um simpático padre velhinho celebrando, ao invés daquele juiz com cara de ressaca de saquê. Queria também o tradicional vestido branco, nos moldes da tradição católica, cheio de anáguas e com um véu quilométrico como o de Lady Di, apesar do fim trágico dela, mas estava feliz em seu tubinho marfim. E Ikki estava lindo de terno!

– Senhorita Minu Setsuna, aceita Ikki Amamiya como seu legítimo esposo?

– Sim – ela respondeu, ostentando seu melhor sorriso.

– Então, em nome da lei, eu vos declaro casados.

Os noivos beijaram-se, enquanto os padrinhos comemoravam ao redor deles.

– Aleluia! – berrou Seiya. – Nunca pensei que um dia ia ver o Ikki se casando! É praticamente um milagre!

– Não é para tanto – Saori disse. – Você, que é um cabeça de vento, se casou!

– Também não precisa me chamar de cabeça de vento, né, amor?

– Mas você é, meu querido! E talvez por isso eu goste tanto de você, porque para você nunca tem tempo ruim.

– Bom, isso é verdade – ele concordou.

– Foi tão lindo quando nos casamos, não é Shi? – Shunrei perguntou baixinho ao marido, que a abraçava ternamente.

– Foi o dia mais bonito da minha vida – ele respondeu, beijando-lhe a fronte.

– Agora sim somos realmente um time de casados! – Hyoga disse e Shun concordou, segurando a mão de Hyoga. Embora não fossem casados legalmente, moravam juntos há mais de dois anos.

– Pronto, pessoal, estou acorrentado para sempre – Ikki disse, mostrando a aliança no dedo.

– Espero mesmo que seja para sempre – retrucou a noiva, e beijou o marido.

– Será. Eu não me casaria se não fosse assim. Já assinamos tudo, então vamos embora que eu preciso tirar a barriga da miséria!

Rindo, os casais deixaram o fórum e seguiram para um restaurante, onde comemorariam o enlace com um almoço. Minu queria uma grande festa no orfanato, mas como Ikki se recusou a fazer qualquer coisa com mais de vinte pessoas, ela acabou por escolher um lugar aconchegante e com boa comida, localizado num bairro tranquilo, onde teriam privacidade para comemorar. Depois jantariam com as crianças no orfanato, e só então os dois partiriam em lua-de-mel.

– Como se sente, Ikki? – Seiya perguntou assim que se sentaram à mesa reservada.

– Já disse: acorrentado para sempre! – respondeu, fazendo uma cara dramática.

– Ah, mas esse tipo de corrente é maravilhoso – Shiryu disse, e Shunrei concordou com um sorriso cúmplice.

– Vocês chegaram ao ponto mais importante de um romance – declarou Saori.

– Sim, concordo que é o mais importante – Minu replicou. – Mas também acho que outros momentos são extremamente importantes e merecem ser lembrados, afinal, sem eles não chegaríamos ao casamento, não é mesmo?

– É verdade – Shun assentiu. – O dia em que nos percebemos apaixonados pelo outro, o dia do primeiro beijo, o primeiro "eu te amo", tudo isso é importante.

– Homem não se lembra dessas coisas! – Ikki bradou.

– O Shiryu lembra! – Shunrei retrucou.

– Algumas coisas! – ele corrigiu. – Lembro-me de algumas coisas.

– Alguma coisa já é muita coisa para um homem! – Saori disse, olhando para seu marido que, de tão distraído, costumava esquecer-se até do próprio aniversário.

– Mas então, que momentos vocês consideram cruciais numa relação? – Hyoga questionou.

– Hum... vamos ver... – Seiya disse, enquanto todos pensavam numa resposta.

Continua...

(1) Chrisette Michele, Golden: "Take me back in the day when loving was pure. Love ain't going away, love is always secure. Life's not always perfect but love's always forever.  
>Lets let true love connect lets try lasting together."<p> 


	2. Capítulo I

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**  
><strong>Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.<strong>

**CINCO MOMENTOS  
>(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)<br>Chiisana Hana  
>Beta-reader: Nina Neviani<strong>

**PARTE 1  
>O TEMPO<strong>

_"É mais do que perfeito_  
><em>Melhor que o correto<em>  
><em>Neste exato momento<em>  
><em>O tempo simplesmente parou."(1)<em>

CAPÍTULO I

– Ah, acho que é mágico quando perdemos a noção do tempo pela primeira vez, sabe? – Minu começou.

– É – Shunrei concordou, olhando ternamente para o marido. Tinham se casado há pouco mais de dois anos e a vida conjugal ainda era uma eterna lua de mel. – Eu sei bem como é... Quando você já está conversando com a pessoa há horas, mas parece que se passaram apenas alguns minutos.

– Verdade – Shiryu disse, retribuindo o olhar terno. – Foi assim conosco...

_Dez anos atrás..._

_– Odeio falar em público, odeio falar em público – Shunrei repetia consigo enquanto passava a limpo as anotações para o trabalho final de Literatura, o qual estava detestando com toda a força. Se já morria de medo de falar em público, fazer isso no auditório do colégio seria uma tortura quase insuportável. Estava estudando desde as duas da tarde e agora passava das seis, mesmo assim não se sentia suficientemente segura para apresentar o texto. O telefone tocou e ela se assustou. Raramente o aparelho tocava e, quando acontecia, quase sempre era engano._

_– Alô – disse sem entusiasmo, esperando que perguntassem por alguém que ela desconhecia._

_– Oi – uma bela voz masculina disse do outro lado linha. – Shunrei, por favor?_

_– É ela. Quem fala? – respondeu sobressaltada. A pessoa a conhecia! Que milagre!_

_– Aqui é o Shiryu. Tudo bem?_

_– Ah, oi, Shiryu – respondeu, ainda mais perplexa, pois ele seria uma das últimas pessoas de quem ela esperaria receber um telefonema. Como ela, o rapaz tinha ido estudar na escola no começo do ano. Trocou poucas palavras com ele, geralmente quando havia trabalho em grupo pois, por ser tão reservada quanto ele, sempre eram excluídos dos grupinhos e terminavam por fazer os trabalhos juntos. Dessa vez não tinha sido diferente. Gostava de fazer os trabalhos com ele, gostava desses poucos momentos de proximidade, mas ele nunca tinha telefonado, apesar de terem trocado telefone há tempos. Muitas vezes Shunrei sentiu vontade de ligar para ele, mas durante esse ano de convivência na escola, nunca teve coragem de fazê-lo._

_Tinham combinado de se verem na segunda-feira, depois da aula, na biblioteca, cada um levando sua parte do trabalho já pronta, pois assim lhes faltaria apenas discutir eventuais mudanças e acertar detalhes, mas agora ele estava ao telefone e ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer._

_– Pensei numas coisas para o trabalho – ele continuou, aparentando um leve nervosismo, mas articulando bem as palavras. – Então queria conversar com você sobre isso o mais rápido possível. Posso passar aí hoje?_

_– Sim, claro – ela aceitou, tentando parecer natural, embora a possibilidade de recebê-lo em seu minúsculo quartinho tenha feito seu coração disparar. Ficariam sozinhos e ela se questionava se, sem a censura dos olhares alheios, conseguiria esconder o sentimento que nutria por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, no primeiro dia de aula do ano, quando seus olhares se cruzaram no pátio vazio e, sem pensar em nada, ela sorriu. Embaraçado, ele sorriu de volta. Depois, ela saiu correndo ao perceber que tinha sorrido para um estranho. Consolou-se com a ideia de que nunca mais veria o belo rapaz a quem dedicara um belo sorriso, mas pouco depois, quando entrou na sala de aula, lá estava ele, sentado na primeira cadeira da primeira fila._

_– Certo – ele disse. – Então estou indo para sua casa. Até já._

_– Até – ela respondeu e recolocou o fone no gancho. Correu para o quarto e olhou-se no espelho. Usava uma roupa muito velha, puída e descolorida, e o cabelo estava desgrenhado. – Ai, meu Deus! Ele vem aqui e eu vou recebê-lo assim?– perguntou-se._

_Apressou-se em tomar banho e vestir uma roupa ao menos aceitável. Depois, prendeu os cabelos com um elástico cor-de-rosa e passou um pouco de lavanda para bebês, seu perfume habitual._

_– Agora sim – disse a si mesma quando tornou a olhar-se no espelho. – Melhorou. Um pouco. É. Pelo menos não vou assustá-lo._

_Pouco depois ele tocou a campainha. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta._

_– Oi – disse. Não queria corar, mas sentiu a face esquentar mesmo assim._

_– Oi – ele respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Trazia um livro e um caderno numa mão, e um pacote na outra._

_– Pode entrar._

_– Obrigado – ele disse e retirou os sapatos antes de entrar. Acomodaram-se no sofá e olharam-se um tanto embaraçados._

_– Então, no que pensou? – ela perguntou para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que se fez._

_– Ehr... eu pensei que podíamos fazer uma espécie de diálogo, sabe? Como se um de nós estivesse explicando o assunto para o outro. Então abordaríamos todos os temas de uma forma mais atraente e menos chata._

_– Boa ideia. Ótima ideia na verdade – ela disse, mesmo sem se sentir muito confortável com isso. Representar seria simplesmente pior que despejar o texto o mais rápido possível, rezando para não gaguejar nem trocar as palavras._

_– Que bom que gostou. Eu marquei no livro alguns pontos importantes, fiz uns rascunhos, anotei algumas coisas. Você prefere ficar com que parte?_

_– A menor! Por favor! Eu detesto falar em público. E sou péssima atriz._

_– Certo – ele assentiu e sorriu. – Eu faço a parte maior, não tem problema. Também não gosto muito da ideia de falar no auditório, mas acho que consigo._

_– Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu vou ter uma síncope lá no palco, então é melhor você se preparar para prosseguir sem mim._

_– Não vai ter nada, você vai ver – ele disse e começaram a elaborar o trabalho a partir das anotações que o rapaz fez. Concluíram tudo em poucas horas, deixando depois que a conversa fluísse. Descobriram que tinham mais coisas em comum do que pensavam, que gostavam dos mesmos filmes, das mesmas músicas, das mesmas comidas, dos mesmos livros e lamentaram-se muito por não terem conversado direito ao longo desse ano em que estudaram juntos._

_Depois, ele finalmente abriu o pacote que trouxe consigo: dois sanduíches de frango defumado e uma bandeja de docinhos de morango, os preferidos de ambos. Devoraram tudo sem culpa, conversando e trocando receitas, já que ele revelou que fez os sanduíches._

_– Acho que vão se surpreender com a dupla de esquisitos! – ela exclamou empolgada._

_– Esquisitos? – ele indagou surpreso._

_– É. O pessoal fala que eu sou esquisita. Bom, e que você também é. Você sabe, porque ficamos quietos, porque não nos vêem nos bares à noite, nem nas festas, porque tiramos notas altas, essas coisas._

_– Eu não sou esquisito! – ele protestou. – E não acho que você seja! Bobagem. Não somos esquisitos. Somos tranquilos, reservados, calmos, qualquer coisa assim, menos esquisitos._

_– É fácil pra você... porque você é bonito._

_Shunrei disse a segunda frase quase num sussurro e corou. Era verdade que, embora o achassem esquisito, todas as suas colegas eram unânimes em admitir que Shiryu era um rapaz bonito._

_– Então, você mora aqui sozinha? – ele perguntou, desviando-se do assunto, apesar de ter gostado de saber que ela o achava bonito. Observou o pequeno quarto onde ela morava, bem semelhante ao que ele vivia, em outra república. Tinha uma cama, a mesa, que servia para estudar e para as refeições, uma cômoda, uma estante e o sofá. A diferença é que ele tinha uma televisão, que a mãe insistira em trazer, mas que ele pouco usava._

_– É. Eu nasci na China, mas vim para Tóquio há alguns anos com meu avô, mas ele morreu... E você?_

_– Eu também moro sozinho num alojamento para estudantes bem parecido com esse. Meus pais são do interior e acharam melhor me mandar para estudar em Tóquio, já que é ano de vestibular._

_– Pelo menos você tem pais... Os meus morreram quando eu era bebê e meu avô me criou._

_– Que pena... Bom, eu era órfão. Morei num orfanato até os oito anos, quando um casal me adotou. Eles são ótimos! Mas quer dizer que você é sozinha? De verdade?_

_– É, eu sou – ela confirmou._

_– Não é muito bom... eu sei bem o que é isso. Também me sentia muito sozinho quando estava no orfanato... Eu tive muita sorte._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Shiryu olhou o relógio e exclamou:_

_– Nossa! Nem vi o tempo passar! Já é mais de meia-noite!_

_– Jura? – surpreendeu-se Shunrei. Também não notou a passagem do tempo._

_– Olha – ele mostrou o relógio._

_– Meu Deus! Como passou rápido! – ela disse, e completou em pensamento: "Rápido demais... queria passar mais tempo com ele..."_

_– Melhor eu ir embora, Shunrei – Shiryu disse, com remorso por não ter percebido o adiantado da hora. Não era de bom tom ficar até tão tarde na casa de uma moça. – Ligo amanhã, quer dizer, mais tarde, se tiver mais alguma ideia. Ehr... Será que domingo poderíamos passar o texto juntos?_

_– Sim, claro – Shunrei assentiu e seu olhar iluminou-se com a ideia de passar o domingo com ele. – Aqui em casa mesmo?_

_– Sim, se você não se incomodar._

_– Por mim tudo bem._

_– Ótimo._

_– Às nove horas está bom?_

_– Perfeito._

_– Então até domingo._

_– Até...Quando fechou a porta, Shunrei levou as mãos à boca, contendo um grito de felicidade que seria totalmente inadequado para o horário, enquanto Shiryu desceu os dois lances de escada ostentando seu melhor sorriso._

Continua...

(1) Christina Sturmer, Mehr Als Perfekt.


	3. Capítulo II

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**  
><strong>Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.<strong>

**-C-I-N-C-O-**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**  
><strong>(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)<strong>  
><strong>Chiisana Hana<strong>  
><strong>Beta-reader: Nina Neviani<strong>

**PARTE 1**  
><strong>O TEMPO<strong>

_Vai dizer que o tempo_  
><em>Não parou naquele momento?(1)<em>

**CAPÍTULO II**

– E eu fiquei o sábado inteirinho pensando nele! – Shunrei comentou depois do seu relato. – Fiquei toda boba, pensando em como podíamos ter conversado tantas horas sem perceber!  
>– Lembro-me muito bem da primeira vez em que eu e Seiya conversamos por tanto tempo que ele caiu no sono e começou a roncar.<br>– Eu não ronco – ele protestou.  
>– Ronca sim!<br>– Ronco nada! Ronco?  
>– Ronca! – todos os amigos responderam e Shun completou:<br>– Você deve roncar desde que se entende por gente.  
>– Ah, é que eu devo respirar mal, gente!<br>– Sei... – todos responderam em coro.  
>– Graças a Deus existem ótimos protetores auriculares! – exclamou Saori. – Vocês nem imaginam como são super úteis! Aquelas coisinhas salvaram nosso casamento, gente!<br>Todos riram e, empolgada, Saori começou a contar sua história...

_– O que você vem fazer aqui? – Seiya perguntou a Saori ao entrar no planetário da Mansão Kido. O rapaz era ajudante do jardineiro da mansão e sempre via a herdeira milionária entrar naquela esquisita construção em forma de abóbada. Intrigado, resolveu ir até lá._  
><em>– Eu é que pergunto: o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui, no MEU planetário? – Saori retrucou, irritada com a intromissão do adolescente ajudante de jardineiro.<em>  
><em>– É que sempre vejo você por aqui – ele começou. – Me deu vontade de saber o que você faz e ver como é esse tal planetário por dentro.<em>  
><em>– Agora já viu, pode ir – Saori disse, empurrando o rapaz para fora. <em>  
><em>– Eu gostei daqui – ele disse, dando a volta na garota e sentando-se no chão. Olhou admirado para o céu projetado na cúpula. – É bonito.<em>  
><em>Saori pôs as mãos na cintura e berrou:<em>  
><em>– Eu vou chamar os seguranças! <em>  
><em>– Por quê? Não estou fazendo nada demais.<em>  
><em>– Nada demais? Fique certo de que será advertido por essa conduta atrevida e que só não o demito agora mesmo porque tenho pena de você, mas experimente intrometer-se nos meus assuntos e entrar no meu planetário mais uma vez que eu peço para o Tatsumi despedir você e sua irmã na mesma hora.<em>  
><em>Seiya riu.<em>  
><em>– Nossa! Tudo isso só porque entrei aqui? Que drama, hein?<em>  
><em>– Não vai mesmo embora?<em>  
><em>– Não – ele respondeu displicente. – Só quando eu quiser ir. E quer saber? Eu não acho que você seria capaz de nos demitir só porque eu entrei no seu amado planetário.<em>  
><em>– Você mora na minha casa de favor só porque é irmão da minha ótima arrumadeira, eu arranjo um trabalho adequado à sua falta de qualificação profissional, aí você invade meu planetário, me aporrinha e ainda duvida do que eu digo! É muita insolência numa pessoa só!<em>  
><em>Saori gritava exasperada, enquanto Seiya continuava sentado no chão, sorrindo impassível. <em>  
><em>– Eu quero que você saia agora! – concluiu a moça aos berros. Única herdeira de um milionário japonês, cercada de gente bajuladora desde a infância, ela desconhecia alguém que fosse capaz de desobedecer uma ordem sua. Até o moleque ajudante de jardineiro fazer isso... O jovem irmão da arrumadeira invadira seu espaço e a desafiara, mas a despeito do discurso irado e de toda a encenação, ela estava gostando daquilo... Era bom ser contestada! Era bom ter com quem brigar!<em>  
><em>– Quero ver quem vai me tirar daqui! – ele disse.<em>  
><em>– Ora seu... seu... seu... <em>  
><em>– Seu? Completa! – ele provocou.<em>  
><em>– Seu enxerido de uma figa! <em>  
><em>– Eu sou mesmo – ele admitiu e fez uma careta que Saori achou engraçada, mas tentou a todo custo não rir. – Vai Saori, me diz por que você gosta tanto de vir aqui, poxa!<em>  
><em>– Não lhe devo satisfações! – Saori bradou de volta. – E não me chame pelo nome! Não lhe dei intimidade para isso! Pra você é senhorita Kido! E saia já do meu planetário ou chamo mesmo os seguranças!<em>  
><em>– Se realmente quisesse chamar, já tinha feito isso.<em>  
><em>– Pois eu vou fazer agora! <em>  
><em>Quando Saori pegou o interfone e fingiu discar um número, Seiya deu-se por vencido.<em>  
><em>– Está bem, está bem, sua chata – ele disse e se levantou do chão, sempre rindo. – Eu vou, mas saiba que é por isso que você não tem amigos, porque você é muito chata!<em>  
><em>– Eu sou o quê? – indignou-se a moça.<em>  
><em>– Você ouviu – ele continuou, sorrindo daquele jeito insolente de que Saori já começava a gostar. <em>  
><em>– Eu não sou chata – Saori retrucou, verdadeiramente ofendida com o comentário.<em>  
><em>– Ah, não? Então por que está me expulsando? Eu não fiz nada, só quero conversar.<em>  
><em>– Tá, tá, pode ficar...<em>  
><em>Ele tornou a sentar-se no chão. <em>  
><em>– Então, agora vai me dizer o que faz aqui?<em>  
><em>– Vou – ela também sentou no chão. – Eu venho porque olhar o céu projetado na abóbada me traz paz...<em>  
><em>– Hum... é bem bonito – ele diz, olhando mais para ela do que para a projeção.<em>  
><em>Saori falou longamente sobre as estrelas e os planetas, mostrando-os a Seiya no projetor. Depois, os dois conversaram por várias horas, os assuntos passando de astronomia para astrologia e então para a música pop mais tocada àquele ano, e disso para as influências filosóficas que Saori encontrou na letra da mesma. Seiya não entendeu metade das coisas que ela disse, mas gostou de ouvi-la. <em>  
><em>Depois, ela falou das aulas de piano e de como a professora a considerava um prodígio. Seiya desconfiou que a mulher só dizia isso porque Saori era rica, mas não comentou nada. Limitou-se a dizer que gostava de tocar violão, mas nunca tinha tido aulas, tocava tudo de ouvido. Prometeram que um ensinaria seu instrumento ao outro e que Saori daria umas aulas de teoria musical a Seiya. <em>  
><em>Por fim, ela começou a falar de seus planos para o futuro, de como desejava assumir a direção das empresas do avô, até que...<em>  
><em>– Rooooooooooonc...<em>  
><em>Saori olhou indignada para seu interlocutor, cuja cabeça pendia para o lado direito.<em>  
><em>– SEIYA! – gritou. O rapaz acordou sobressaltado.<em>  
><em>– Quê? Hã?<em>  
><em>– Ora, você dormiu enquanto eu falava! <em>  
><em>– Foi?<em>  
><em>– Foi!<em>  
><em>– Foi nada – disse entre um bocejo e outro. – Eu, eu, eu estava só descansando os olhos...<em>  
><em>– Só vou perdoar porque foi uma noite muito agradável – ela disse quando constatou, surpresa, que o sol começava a nascer.<em>  
><em>– É, tão agradável que já virou dia e a gente nem percebeu – ele concordou. – Então, vou indo. Até mais.<em>  
><em>– Gostei de brigar com você – ela disse. – E de conversar também, claro. Promete que volta?<em>  
><em>– Todo dia! Ah, e sabe aquilo de ser chata? Não é verdade. Não exatamente! Só um pouquinho.<em>  
><em>– Ora, seu moleque! – ela esbravejou em tom de brincadeira, e despediu-se do rapaz com um abraço que o pegou desprevenido. – Até mais, Seiya.<em>  
><em>– Até – ele respondeu e saiu andando displicentemente, enquanto ela continuava observando-o. Bastou apenas uma conversa para que ele deixasse de ser apenas o irmão preguiçoso da arrumadeira que fingia que ajudava o jardineiro para ser alguém que a fazia falar e sorrir, ignorando todo o peso de carregar o sobrenome Kido. <em>  
><em>Saori espreguiçou-se. Depois desligou o projetor, apagou as luzes e sentou-se do lado de fora do planetário. Era a primeira vez que apreciava a beleza da alvorada. Ficou ali, sozinha, vendo o sol nascer, porque era assim que se sentia depois da longuíssima conversa com o moleque insolente de riso fácil: nascendo outra vez.<em>

Continua...

(1) Jota Quest, Mais uma vez


	4. Capítulo III

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles e morro de ciúmes.**  
><strong>Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.<strong>

**CINCO MOMENTOS**  
><strong>(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)<strong>  
><strong>Chiisana Hana<strong>

**PARTE 1**

**O TEMPO**

_Com você o tempo para, você tem o que eu quero_

_Você sente o que eu sinto? Porque o que sinto é real (1)_

**CAPÍTULO III**

– Ainda é estranho lembrar que isso foi há mais de dez anos – comentou Saori. – Parece que foi ontem.

– Parece mesmo – Seiya concordou, com um sorriso afetuoso.

– E eu ainda me encanto com a capacidade do Seiya de contestar as minhas ordens!

– Sou mestre nisso!

Todos riram do comentário de Seiya e logo após Ikki declarou:

– Nós não tivemos esse negócio de não perceber o tempo e tal.

Imediatamente Minu corrigiu o marido:

– Claro que tivemos! Não se lembra? Na viagem para Los Angeles.

– Foi?

– Claro! Quando viajávamos, geralmente eu ficava no notebook ou lendo alguma coisa, enquanto você dormia ou paquerava as aeromoças. No máximo, conversávamos rapidamente sobre assuntos profissionais. Mas naquela viagem, não. Naquela viagem ficamos conversando o caminho inteiro e nem notamos quanto tempo demorou para chegarmos...

_Seis meses atrás..._  
><em>– Você vai se atrasar. Vai perder o vôo. La la la la la – Minu cantarolou ao telefone. Do outro lado da linha, Ikki, lutador de vale-tudo, patrão dela, amigo de Seiya Ogawara, sua paixão da adolescência, fazia pouco caso. Ela tinha começado a trabalhar para ele como massoterapeuta, mas acabou por se tornar o braço direito do lutador. Cuidava de tudo, de assuntos burocráticos até presentes para as moças com quem ele saía. Passou a fazer companhia nas viagens e foi quase inevitável apaixonar-se pelo rapaz, embora ele nunca tivesse demonstrado ter por ela mais que interesse profissional.<em>

_– Eu nunca me atraso – ele disse, seguro de si._

_– Ok. Estou no aeroporto. Ou você chega dentro de meia hora ou não vai embarcar. Está dito. Tchau._

_Exatamente meia hora depois o rapaz estava lá, carregando apenas uma mala de mão. Ela já não se assustava mais com a pouca bagagem, afinal ele sempre dizia que precisava apenas do short de luta, do protetor genital, de algumas cuecas e de uma ou duas mudas de roupa para sair e conhecer a "fauna local". Só._

_– Eu não disse que chegava? – ele perguntou, sorrindo daquele jeito charmoso que deixava Minu inquieta._

_– Disse, Amamiya, disse. E não quero nem imaginar as multas que você COM CERTEZA ganhou por excesso de velocidade, as quais eu serei obrigada a me deslocar para pagar._

_– É para isso que você trabalha comigo, para resolver meus problemas._

_– Claro, Amamiya, claro. Agora vamos, sim?_

_Embarcaram no avião minutos depois e sentaram-se lado a lado como de costume. Ela sabia que o pré-requisito mais importante para trabalhar com Ikki Amamiya era não encher a paciência dele, por isso, raramente puxava assunto. Entretanto, surpreendentemente foi ele quem quis conversar._

_– Sabe, Minu, talvez essa seja uma das minhas últimas lutas como profissional – ele disse em tom estranhamente grave. Minu não entendeu._

_– Como é? Está pensando em parar?_

_– É. Estou cansado dessa vida. Sei lá, já ganhei tudo que eu tinha de ganhar como profissional, lutar está perdendo o sentindo para mim. Já não me divirto como antigamente._

_– Nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você... – ela disse, sinceramente surpresa._

_– Como não? Achou o quê? Que eu ia lutar até os cem anos?_

_– Não, mas você só tem trinta!_

_– E já luto há mais de dez, Minu. É muito tempo arrebentando a cara por aí._

_– E o que você pensa em fazer se parar mesmo?_

_– Não sei ao certo. Mas tenho grana, posso abrir uma academia..._

_– Bom, se é o que você quer, então que seja. Mas vou sentir sua falta... ehr... de trabalhar com você, das viagens e de tudo mais. Até de quando você me faz comprar presentes para aquelas vagab... moças de reputação duvidosa._

_Ele riu. Minu olhou-o com ternura._

_– Não faz essa cara de gato pidão – ele disse, ainda rindo._

_– Cara de gato pidão! Ikki!_

_– Gato pidão._

_– Para, seu tonto! Eu não tenho cara de gato pidão._

_– Você fez uma cara igual à do gato daquele desenho escroto do ogro verde, sabe?_

_– Não, não sei – negou, mas sabia bem que era do fofíssimo Gato de Botas que Ikki estava falando. – E acho bom você parar com isso._

_- Cara de gata pidona, então?_

_- Ikki! – ela censurou, mas ficou se perguntando se com "gata" ele poderia estar referindo-se a seus atributos físicos. – E de onde é que você conhece esse gato, hein? Anda vendo desenhos? Não sabia desse seu lado._

_– Você acha mesmo que eu tenho saco pra assistir desenho, Minu?_

_– Sei lá, você que está falando._

_– O Shun tem um pôster desse gato no quarto, tá bom?_

_– Ah tá, agora está explicado._

_– Sim, mas o que eu ia dizer é que você não precisa fazer essa cara porque eu disse que ia parar de lutar, não que ia demitir você. Quero que continue trabalhando pra mim. Eu ainda vou precisar de alguém cuidando das coisas. Você sabe que não tenho paciência para essas porcarias burocráticas e que se depender de mim já chego gritando e esmurrando as mesas._

_– É – ela respondeu, sem deixar transparecer que se animara com a possibilidade de continuar trabalhando para ele, embora o que desejasse mesmo era ser promovida a namorada._

_Fez-se silêncio e Minu pôs-se a mexer no notebook, mas Ikki não demorou a inquietar-se._

_– O que é que você tanto faz nesse computador? – ele perguntou._

_– Nada. Você hoje, hein? Bebeu o quê? Nunca quis saber o que eu fazia..._

_– Você sabe que eu não bebo, Minu._

_Minu deu uma sonora gargalhada._

_– Isso é o que você diz para a imprensa, mas sabemos que não é bem assim, Amamiya._

_– É... Agora me diz o que é que você tanto escreve aí..._

_– Não é da sua conta, idiota! – Minu retrucou, nervosa. Não estava escrevendo nada demais, apenas revisava a lista de compromissos de Ikki no dia seguinte e fazia anotações, mas a mera possibilidade de Ikki encostar no notebook e ver um texto que ela escrevera horas antes enquanto esperava por ele a deixou em pânico._

_– E precisa me xingar? – retrucou Ikki. – Eu sou seu patrão, lembra?_

_– Lembro, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de se intrometer nas minhas coisas._

_– Então me deixa ver o que é isso!_

_– Não!_

_– Tudo bem... eu vejo sem deixar mesmo! – ele disse e puxou o notebook da mão dela._

_– Ikki! – ela gritou. A passageira atrás deles, uma senhora muito gorda e com óculos fundo-de-garrafa manifestou-se:_

_– Será que vocês dois podem se comportar como adultos? Já estão meio grandinhos para fazerem algazarra no avião._

_Ikki voltou-se para a mulher com cara de poucos amigos e disparou:_

_– Não podemos, minha tia._

_– Ikki – Minu censurou-o com um sussurro e dirigiu-se à senhora, com voz doce. – Perdão. Ele tomou uns remédios e está um pouco alterado. Sinto muito._

_– Que ele está alterado eu estou vendo, minha filha! – a velha exclamou exasperada e voltou-se para Ikki. – As drogas fazem muito mal!_

_– Porra, que velha chata!_

_– Ikki! – Minu censurou outra vez, puxando-o de volta para a cadeira. – Senta aí e fica quieto! Pronto. Olha aqui o que eu estava fazendo: revisando seus compromissos. Satisfeito?_

_– Estou – ele disse e voltou a ficar quieto. Por um tempo. Quando a massoterapeuta foi ao banheiro, ele pegou o aparelho e fuçou nos documentos recentes._

_– Não faz mesmo nada de interessante essa Minu – ele murmurou, até seu olhar recair sobre o arquivo "posts para o Tumblr"._

_– Tumblr? – perguntou-se. – Que merda é Tumblr?_

_Abriu o arquivo. Começou a ler. Minu derramava uma série de declarações de amor entrecortadas por excertos de músicas. Um post em especial chamou a atenção de Ikki:_

_"LOVE YOU MORE THAN THOSE BITCHES BEFORE...(2)_

_Ok. Eu sei que ele é lindo, maravilhoso e irresistível, mas custava olhar para o lado e perceber que eu sou totalmente louca por ele e que jamais nenhuma daquelas criaturas siliconadas será namorada melhor que eu?"_

_– A Minu apaixonada por mim? – questionou-se e fechou o arquivo. – Nunca imaginei que ela... bom, já imaginei sim, mas é estranho ver essas coisas escritas._

_Quando a moça voltou, Ikki esforçou-se para parecer natural._

_– E então, o que pretende fazer quando chegarmos em Los Angeles? – perguntou._

_– Dormir, ora essa! Tenho que estar bem descansada na hora da sua coletiva de imprensa. E você também. Já falei mil vezes que você tem essa entrevista, acho apropriado que você esteja pelo menos sem cara de sono. Ressaca então está terminantemente proibida._

_– Impossível – ele respondeu sério. – Tenho planos para essa noite._

_– Tudo bem. Você é quem sabe. Mas depois não diga que não avisei._

_– Você não vai poder reclamar, pois está incluída nos meus planos._

_– Eu? – uma Minu perplexa retrucou. Sempre ficava no hotel enquanto ele se esbaldava na noite das cidades por onde passavam._

_– É, você, dona Setsuna._

_– Para com isso, Amamiya. Estou quase acreditando que você usou mesmo algum tipo de droga. Olha, se você usou, prepare-se, vai ser pego no antidoping, hein? E aí pode dar tchauzinho para o encerramento triunfante da sua carreira._

_– Você sabe que não usei droga nenhuma._

_– Mas é que você nunca abre essa sua boca e hoje está falando por todos os dias em que não falou. E ainda me inclui nos seus programas? Estranhíssimo._

_– Deixa de ser desconfiada, Minu! Só quero levar você para sair._

_– Amamiya, Amamiya, espero que você não esteja aprontando nada..._

_– Não estou. Garanto. Deixa de ser desconfiada._

_– É melhor mesmo que não esteja._

_– Juro. Mas Minu, queria que você me ajudasse numa coisa._

_– O quê?_

_– Queria fazer uma espécie de carta de despedida para os meus fãs. Para colocar no site, sabe?_

_– Certo. Vamos tentar escrever algo juntos._

_Ela fez menção de pegar o notebook na bolsa, mas ele a deteve._

_– Sem computador – ele disse. – Por enquanto, vamos só conversar sobre isso._

_Minu olhou para ele ainda mais perplexa. Ele sorriu._

_– Olha, Ikki, o que quer que você tenha tomado, faça o favor de tomar sempre!_

_E os dois foram conversando sobre a tal carta, depois sobre os planos de Ikki para o futuro e sobre milhares de assuntos que iam surgindo naturalmente, transformando as mais de doze horas de viagem num agradabilíssimo instante de descontração, que ambos lamentaram ter chegado ao fim quando o avião pousou._

Continua...

(1) Freundreskreis, Mit Dir.

(2) Lana Del Rey, Blue Jeans.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 1**

**O TEMPO**

_Eu gostaria de parar o tempo um pouco_

_E ficar abraçando você por horas... (1)_

**Capítulo IV**

– E nós, Hyoga? – Shun indagou. – Lembra como foi? Você estava curtindo uma fossa depois do fim do romance com a Freya...

– O russo e a princesinha nórdica! – riu Seiya. – Era engraçado, parecia até nome de filme!

– Podia dar um bom filme pornô também... – Ikki disparou e foi logo censurado pela esposa:

– Ikki, não começa!

– Bom, ela era mesmo um tanto fogosa – Hyoga admitiu rindo e agora foi a vez de Shun censurá-lo:

– Coisa feia falar das suas intimidades com a moça!

– Eu sabia! – Ikki exclamou. – Só de olhar eu sei quando a moça tem fogo na...

– Ikki! – Minu interrompeu. – Gente, eu me casei com esse homem? Alguém me interna porque eu estava louca na hora que eu disse que aceitava!

– Se estiver arrependida ainda dá tempo de desfazer o casamento – Ikki alegou, sério. Minu riu.

– De jeito nenhum! – ela disse. – Agora é meu, eu não largo mais!

– Excelente! Assim que eu gosto.

– Mas então, Hyoga – Shun recomeçou –, você voltou de Asgard com aquela mega dor de cotovelo e...

– Dor de corno! – Seiya corrigiu com uma gargalhada. – Haha! Sabemos que ela te chifrou com um tal de Hagen.

– Pulemos essa parte, ok? – sugeriu um constrangido Hyoga.

– Não foi o contrário? – Shiryu perguntou. – O traído não foi o Hagen?

– Pode ser, pode ser – Seiya disse. – A ordem da safadeza não altera o chifre.

– A verdade é que fomos ambos enganados e a princesa era uma danadinha! – Hyoga concluiu após as gargalhadas dos amigos. – Agora vocês vão me deixar contar como foi o nosso momento ou não?

Todos responderam afirmativamente e Hyoga começou a falar...

_Três anos atrás, no apartamento de Shun..._

_– Então quando você chegou lá, ela simplesmente disse que estava tudo acabado? – Shun perguntou, sentado na mesinha de centro, de frente para o amigo, que também era seu vizinho._

_– Isso mesmo – Hyoga assentiu, desolado. Jogava vôlei no time da faculdade e conhecera a moça num Jogos Mundiais Universitários. A norueguesa parecia meio louquinha, dizia ser herdeira do trono na sua terra, uma tal de Asgard. Ele duvidava da história, mas a moça era bonita e encantadora, e ele logo se apaixonou. Começaram a namorar ainda durante a viagem e mantiveram o namoro a distância, até que ele resolveu ir visitá-la._

_– Lógico que eu quis uma explicação, né?_

_– Claro, claro... Nada mais justo._

_– Ela desconversou, mas eu insisti e ela acabou confessando que tinha outro namorado na terra dela e que ia se casar com ele!_

_– Que chato, Hyoga. Situação mais embaraçosa, hein? Mas você vai superar! Você vai arrumar outra pessoa bem melhor que essa princesa, pode crer._

_– Nesse momento nem sei se quero, Shun. Acho melhor ficar quieto, sabe? Pelo menos por uns tempos. Agora quero focar na faculdade e no time._

_– Faz muito bem... Bom, estou morrendo de fome. Vou preparar algo para jantar. Você também deve estar com fome, não?_

_– É, estou sim. E a June? Ainda viajando?_

_– Aham. Só volta na semana que vem._

_– Ah, sim. E como estão os preparativos para o casamento?_

_– Ela viajou justamente por isso. Queria comprar umas coisas para a casa nova, encomendar o vestido numa maison francesa, essas coisas..._

_– O apartamento de vocês já está pronto?_

_– Está sim. É bem maior que esse e numa área mais nobre, do jeito que ela queria._

_– Sim, mas, me desculpa a intromissão, você não parece entusiasmado._

_– Tenho um pouco de medo, sabe? Minha vida vai mudar por completo. Eu vou ter de dividir meu espaço com a Ju e às vezes eu simplesmente gosto de ficar sozinho, tocando meu piano, compondo minhas músicas..._

_– Por falar nisso, posso colocar uma música?_

_– Só não coloque nenhuma coisa de natureza "corta-pulso", pelo amor de Deus. Eu não quero ninguém se suicidando no meu apartamento. Nem você, nem eu._

_Hyoga ficou intrigado por Shun, prestes a se casar, ter incluído a si mesmo entre os potenciais suicidas, mas ficou calado._

_– Estou mal, mas não tenho a menor intenção de me matar, pode ficar tranquilo._

_– Por via das dúvidas, esconderei todas as facas, lençóis, cordas e remédios._

_Os dois riram e Shun foi preparar o jantar enquanto Hyoga ficou mexendo nos CDs._

_– Música clássica, new age, alguns CDs de pop music, provavelmente da June... – ele murmurou. Escolheu um álbum de Ayumi Hamasaki e pôs para tocar. Da cozinha, Shun veio ver._

_– Ayu? – ele perguntou. – Não sabia que você gostava._

_– Nem conheço. Só achei a moça bonita._

_– Como não conhece? A imperatriz do J-Pop! Ela é ótima! Tenho todos os CDs._

_Hyoga arregalou os olhos._

_– Pensei que o disco fosse da June._

_– Não, não. É meu mesmo._

_– Não conhecia esse seu lado pop._

_– Tem muitos lados meus que ninguém conhece._

_– Agora fiquei com medo de você, Shun._

_– Não precisa ficar... Eu não enlouqueci. Ainda não – disse e enveredou-se pela cozinha de novo. Vez ou outra falava algo com Hyoga, que continuava mexendo nos CDs. Quando Shun voltou com duas tigelinhas fumegantes, Hyoga pronunciou o resultado de sua "investigação" sobre o gosto musical do amigo:_

_– Eu realmente não conhecia você. Madonna, Shun! Você tem CDs da Madonna!_

_– Todos – Shun respondeu, sem entender o porquê da surpresa. – Qual é o problema?_

_– Madonna!_

_– Só porque sou pianista você acha que eu só ouço música clássica? Por favor, né? Sem rótulos! Ou você só ouve música russa?_

_– De forma alguma. Você tem razão, essa necessidade de rotularem as pessoas é ultrajante._

_– Com certeza! Além do mais, as músicas da Madonna ficam lindas ao piano, sabia?_

_E, enquanto tomavam a sopa que Shun preparara, os dois conversavam animadamente sobre música, rótulos, amores e traições. Depois, Shun sentou-se ao piano e começou a tocar e cantar algumas canções de Madonna. Hyoga foi obrigado a concordar que ficavam mesmo muito agradáveis._

_Entusiasmado com a atenção do amigo, Shun continuou tocando e arriscou-se até mesmo a tocar uma composição própria que jamais tinha tocado para outra pessoa. A canção falava de um amor impossível que atormenta uma pessoa e a deixa à beira da loucura._

_– Você é um pianista clássico fenomenal, já vi você quase em transe, tocando esse piano no palco, mas não sabia desse seu lado compositor apaixonado e furioso._

_– Como eu disse, tem muitos lados meus que ninguém conhece. Bom, vamos parar por aqui, né? Já são quase onze horas, daqui a pouco nossos vizinhos vão começar a reclamar._

_– É verdade – concordou Hyoga. – Então, vou indo. Shun, você é um grande amigo – disse e o abraçou._

_– Você também – Shun retrucou, meio sem jeito, e acompanhou o amigo até o elevador. – Boa noite, Hyoga._

_– Boa noite, Shun. Ah, depois quero ouvir de novo aquela música que você escreveu. É tão intensa! Como se chama?_

_– "Tempestade" – Shun disse e Hyoga sorriu, pensando que tinha feito bem em procurar Shun. Conversar com ele fez com que se esquecesse da princesa por algumas horas e se sentisse acolhido, querido, respeitado._

_Enquanto o russo entrava no elevador, Shun voltava para casa cantarolando um trecho da música que escrevera e da qual Hyoga gostara, alheio ao fato de que fora escrita para ele._

Continua...

(1) Laura Bono, Oggi ti amo


	6. Capítulo V

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 2**

**O BEIJO**

_Venha dar uma volta no lado selvagem_

_Deixe-me beijá-lo intensamente sob a chuva torrencial (1)_

**Capítulo V**

– Shun, você nunca tocou essa música para nós – Shunrei disse.

– Nem vou tocar, gente! É uma coisa só minha e do Oga.

– Aaaaaaaaaaah! – lamentaram-se as moças.

– É melhor não tocar mesmo – disse Ikki. – Já imagino o tipo de coisa melosa que deve ser.

– Pode imaginar o que quiser, mano. Você nunca vai chegar perto de saber como realmente é essa música e várias outras que eu compus.

– É, tudo isso é muito fofo – Minu disse –, mas o momento crucial é o primeiro beijo. Esse momento é que define tudo, porque se o primeiro beijo for ruim não tem jeito, o romance não decola.

– Não é bem assim – discordou Hyoga. – Às vezes o primeiro beijo pode ser traumático...

– E depois as coisas mudam – Shun completou. – Eu bem sei disso.

– Nós sabemos – Hyoga concordou e segurou carinhosamente a mão do namorado. – Nós sabemos...

_Três anos antes..._

_– Droga! Estou atrasadíssimo! – Shun bradou ao sair de casa arrumado, bem penteado e metido dentro de um fraque acinzentado. Um temporal desabava sobre a cidade e ele correu para entrar logo no táxi que o esperava._

_– Graças a Deus. Vamos rápido, moço._

_O motorista apressou-se tanto quanto pôde, com toda a chuva e o engarrafamento monstruoso que se formou. No meio do caminho, o celular de Shun tocou._

_– Alô – ele atendeu._

_– Shun! – uma moça gritou, realmente irritada. – Onde você se meteu? Já devia ter chegado aqui há tempos!_

_– Desculpa, eu me atrasei por causa da chuva – mentiu o rapaz. Tinha passado o dia encolhido na cama, chorando e só decidira se arrumar no último minuto._

_–Meu bem, se apresse! O pessoal já está todo aqui, eu já estou esperando em frente à igreja e o padre disse que se você não chegar em meia hora ele vai embora e não tem mais casamento!_

_– Eu sei, eu sei. Eu...eu já estou no táxi. Chegarei em poucos minutos._

_– Táxi, Shun? O combinado não foi você vir no seu carro?_

_– É, mas eu... eu não estou em condições de dirigir._

_– Acho lindo você estar emocionado a esse ponto, querido, mas é melhor você chegar logo nessa bendita igreja! – ela disse e desligou o telefone._

_– Vai se casar? – o motorista do táxi perguntou._

_– Acho que sim – ele respondeu, hesitante._

_O motorista estranhou a resposta._

_– Acha?_

_– É... Depende de uma coisa... uma coisa que eu devia ter feito antes._

_Shun discou alguns números no celular. Pouco depois, alguém atendeu._

_– Hyoga! Hyoga, não diz para ninguém que sou eu._

_– Hã? Que mistério – sussurrou o outro, afastando-se dos amigos para falar mais tranquilamente._

_– Por favor! Não fala nada, não deixa ninguém perceber. Eu estou chegando à igreja. Me espera por perto, em algum lugar que não seja fácil de me verem! Faz isso, por favor!_

_– Você está estranho..._

_– Só diga que vai._

_– Tá, eu vou._

_Minutos depois, o táxi se aproximou da igreja. Logo Shun viu Hyoga esperando-o um pouco afastado, sob um guarda-chuva, e telefonou para ele outra vez._

_– Hyoga! Estou no táxi. Vem aqui, por favor._

_O russo correu até o carro._

_– Entra – Shun ordenou._

_– O quê? Shun, não é você quem deveria descer do táxi? A June está furiosa! Daqui a pouco vai ter um assassinato dentro da igreja._

_– Entra, Hyoga! É importante._

_Hyoga cedeu aos apelos do amigo e entrou no carro._

_– Moço, vai mais adiante e para em qualquer lugar tranquilo – Shun disse ao motorista, sob o olhar perplexo de Hyoga._

_– Que diabos você está fazendo? A igreja está lotada, o padre já ameaçou ir embora, o Ikki já ameaçou bater no padre se ele for, e sua noiva está praticamente arrancando os cabelos!_

_– Eu sei, eu sei, mas confie em mim, é importante. É decisivo._

_– Não estou entendendo nada. O que está acontecendo com você, cara? É o dia do seu casamento! Tá, eu notei que você não estava lá muito entusiasmado, mas pensei que fosse só medo._

_– Aqui está bom, senhor? – o motorista perguntou ao passarem por uma praça, vazia àquela hora, principalmente por causa da tempestade._

_– Sim, está. Pode parar. Espere um pouco aí – Shun disse ao motorista. – Vem comigo, Hyoga._

_– Um lugar cheio de árvores! Ótimo, Shun! Vai cair um raio bem em cima de nós! E aí, ao invés do casamento, vamos ter dois enterros!_

_Shun deu de ombros, desceu do carro e completou:_

_– O que eu vou fazer é pior do que um raio – disse, depois ordenou com voz firme: – Vem!_

_O outro o acompanhou, sentindo-se intimidado pelo anormal tom incisivo que o amigo usava. Shun, que sempre fora o mais tranqüilo da turma, parecia transtornado e Hyoga não conseguia imaginar o que passava pela cabeça dele ou o que ele estava prestes a fazer._

_Correram até uma pequena parte coberta onde havia um belo altar de orações para a deusa Amaterasu(2)._

_– Então, vai explicar o que deu em você? – Hyoga perguntou, um tanto impaciente._

_– Sim – Shun respondeu num suspiro sôfrego e continuou: – Estou dependendo de você para me casar ou não._

_– De mim? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?_

_– Tudo – disse e engoliu em seco, buscando coragem para continuar. – Hyoga, eu devia ter feito isso há muito, muito tempo, mas fui fraco. Agora as coisas chegaram a esse ponto e eu não posso deixar que elas passem daqui._

_– Não estou entendendo._

_– Você vai entender... – Shun disse e deu um sorriso nervoso. Depois segurou o rosto de Hyoga e pousou os lábios sobre os dele. Beijaram-se febrilmente, mas quando separaram os lábios, o loiro desferiu um soco em Shun._

_Pasmado, Hyoga esfregou a manga do paletó na boca e, antes de sair correndo pela praça, disparou:_

_– Nunca mais faça isso!_

_Apesar da reação de Hyoga, Shun se sentia em êxtase._

_– Ele correspondeu – murmurou, sorrindo. – Ele também me beijou!_

_Deu uma gargalhada histérica e saiu andando em direção ao táxi, cantarolando e ensaiando uns passinhos de dança, sem se importar com a chuva. Estava decidido: não haveria mais casamento._

Continua...

(1) Lana Del Rey, Born to Die.

(2) Deusa xintoísta do Sol.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**PARTE 2**

**O BEIJO**

_Venha embora comigo e nos beijaremos_

_No alto de uma montanha._

_Venha embora comigo,_

_E eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo.(1)_

**Capítulo VI**

Shun esperava que os amigos rissem dos seus passinhos de dança na chuva, mas todos olhavam-no embevecidos com a história, incapazes de tecer comentários. Sabiam que tinha acontecido algo no dia do quase casamento, afinal os dois sumiram, entretanto não tinham conhecimento dos detalhes.

– Eu quis matar esse moleque – Hyoga desabafou, quebrando o silêncio.

– Quis nada! – Shun rebateu. – O soco nem doeu tanto assim. Foi só um soquinho para fingir que ficou bravinho!

– Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, poxa! Nunca tinha beijado um homem.

– Eu também não!

– Mas você já tinha certeza do que sentia e eu não. Até aquele dia você era só o meu melhor amigo. Fiquei sem entender por que correspondi ao beijo...

– A June ficou insana quando você não apareceu – Seiya disse. – Achei que ela ia matar alguém ali mesmo na frente do padre.

– E com razão, né? – Shun admitiu, constrangido. – Entendo toda a revolta dela. Fui muito cruel. Eu sei que devia ter me decidido e acabado o relacionamento antes, mas seria pior se eu tivesse me casado sabendo que amava o Hyoga.

– Com certeza – assentiu o russo. – Enganá-la seria péssimo.

– Péssimo foi o processo que ela meteu em você – Ikki disse, rindo. – Arrancou apartamento, carro, grana, tudo.

– É. Fui obrigado a pagar todas as despesas que ela teve, inclusive a viagem à França, o vestido caríssimo e mais algumas coisas, fora a indenização, mas não tem importância. Estou feliz e em paz com a minha consciência, isso é o que conta.

– Sim, sim, isso não tem preço – concordou Shiryu.

– E ela ainda ficou te chamando de bichona por todos os lugares. Mas eu dei um jeito nisso.

– Ah, é? – Shun indagou, surpreso.

– Claro. Você é meu irmão, pô! Eu não contei isso antes, mas quando soube que você estava com o Hyoga, ela foi lá na academia. Já chegou xingando, falando que você era um viado filho da puta.

– Ikki... – Minu começou a censurar o marido, imaginando o que ele diria a seguir.

– Aí eu mandei ela se...

– Ikki! – ela exclamou.

– O que é que tem? Somos todos adultos!

– É, mas estamos num restaurante, meu querido!

– Tá, tá... Bom, vou moderar as palavras. Mandei ela se ferrar e disse que não é da conta dos outros pra quem o Shun dá o...

– Ikki! – todos gritaram juntos.

– Bom, vocês entenderam.

– Pois é – Shun concordou, corando com as palavras de Ikki. – Em outras palavras, é isso, não é da conta de ninguém.

– Além do mais – continuou Hyoga –, acabou sendo bom pra ela também. Podia estar casada com um pianista infeliz, mas acabou se casando com aquele milionário grego, amiguinho da Saori.

– O Julian! – Saori disse. – E isso graças a mim, que convenci a June a ir para a viagem de lua-de-mel mesmo sem marido. Já que estava pago, então que aproveitasse!

– Isso tudo muito foi muito interessante, mas o primeiro beijo também pode ser lindo – Shunrei disse, retomando o assunto original.

– Ih, lá vem história melosa! – Ikki disparou, provocando risadinhas.

– O nosso foi na festa de formatura do colégio... – Shunrei começou, ignorando o comentário de Ikki.

_Dez anos atrás..._

_– Tudo bem – Shunrei disse a si mesma, ao entrar no metrô. – É só uma festa idiota._

_Usava um vestido rosa-bebê, cujo saiote tinha várias camadas de tule fininho, salpicado de perolinhas, único traje de festa que possuía. O sapatinho branco fora comprado para sua missa de aniversário de quinze anos, estava um tanto apertado e machucava o dedo mindinho, mas ela não tinha outro calçado adequado. Antes de sair, arrumou o cabelo num coque, arrematando-o com umas fitinhas cor-de-rosa, passou um brilho nos lábios e borrifou um pouco de colônia._

_Desceu na estação mais próxima ao colégio e foi andando até lá. Entrou no ginásio timidamente, meio constrangida ao ver os colegas chegando com suas respectivas famílias, enquanto ela chegava sozinha._

_– Só espero ver Shiryu – disse baixinho, enquanto procurava por ele. Resolvera ir à festa por causa dele já que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que se vissem. Prestariam vestibular em faculdades diferentes, para cursos diferentes e, embora ela quisesse acreditar que não, era bem possível que um nunca mais cruzasse o caminho do outro._

_Sentou-se sozinha num canto e de vez em quando olhava ao redor, procurando por Shiryu, mas nem sinal dele._

_– Ele me garantiu que vinha – murmurou, esforçando-se para ser otimista. Depois do trabalho de literatura, vinham se falando todos os dias e saindo juntos muitas vezes, mas ela nunca tivera coragem de falar sobre o que sentia por ele._

_Mais tarde, Shiryu chegou ao local da festa de táxi, acompanhado pelos pais. Estava elegante com o terno escuro e os cabelos amarrados. Os três escolheram lugares e acomodaram-se, enquanto ele procurava Shunrei com o olhar. Encontrou-a sozinha num canto distante e foi até ela._

_– Olá – cumprimentou-a com um abraço discreto. – Não quer sentar-se conosco?_

_– Claro – ela aceitou, feliz por poder ficar mais algum tempo perto dele, e o acompanhou até onde os pais dele estavam. Shiryu apresentou a colega aos pais._

_– Mãe, pai, essa é a Shunrei._

_Ela deu um sorriso tímido._

_– Muito prazer, senhorita – o senhor Hirotaka(2) Suiyama cumprimentou a moça polidamente._

_– Ah, mas é a moça de quem você tanto fala? – a senhora Mitsuko Suiyama disse, abraçando Shunrei com muito entusiasmo. – Deixe-me vê-la direito! Que bonitinha! Parece uma bonequinha de louça! Uma graça! Uma graça! Você tem bom gosto, meu filho!_

_– Mãe, por favor... – ele disse, tremendamente envergonhado, mas conhecendo a mãe como conhecia, sabia muito bem que ela faria isso._

_– Querida, vem cá, senta aqui – Mitsuko disse, fazendo Shunrei sentar-se a seu lado. Shiryu sentou ao lado da moça. – Ele fala de você o tempo todo, o tempo todo! Ele até liga pra mim pra falar de você! Shunrei isso, Shunrei aquilo, porque a Shunrei, quando a Shunrei, enquanto a Shunrei, se a Shunrei... de cada dez palavras, uma é o seu nome!_

_– Mãe, está me deixando sem graça... – Shiryu protestou, corando._

_– Estou falando alguma mentira? Estou? Estou? Não. Você fala mesmo!_

_– Deixa o menino, Mitsuko – o pai pediu, mas ele e Shiryu sabiam muito bem que não adiantava. Mitsuko era impossível!_

_– Então, querida, o que pretende fazer agora que terminou o colégio? – ela perguntou a Shunrei, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo que se desprendera do coque da menina._

_– Ehr... eu quero ser professora. Vou tentar a faculdade de Pedagogia._

_– Ah! Vai ser professora! Que bom! É uma profissão muito digna! Muito digna! Meu bebê quer ser médico, você deve saber disso. Eu tenho muito orgulho dele!_

_– Sim... eu sei._

_– Ele vai ser um médico muito competente. E como é bonito, o consultório dele vai encher de moças!_

_Shiryu ruborizou e deu graças a Deus quando a cerimônia começou._

_– Mãe, já está começando – Shiryu disse. – Depois vocês conversam, sim?_

_Dona Mitsuko sorriu para o filho e ficou quietinha durante boa parte da longa e enfadonha cerimônia. Depois, na hora da festa, ela voltou a conversar com Shunrei como se fossem velhas conhecidas, mas quando a música começou a tocar, Shiryu encheu-se de coragem e convidou Shunrei para dançar. Os dois caminharam para a pista de dança de mãos dadas, sob os olhares atentos dos pais de Shiryu._

_– Não é lindo, meu velho? – Mitsuko perguntou ao marido, enquanto observava o filho dançando. – É o primeiro amor da vida dele!_

_O pai sorriu assentindo e completou:_

_– Eu gostei da mocinha._

_– Eu também! É uma boa moça! Boa moça! Formam um belo casal. Ele é um bom menino, estudioso, esforçado, nunca deu trabalho, mas não tem muito traquejo social. Já estava me perguntando quando ele finalmente arrumaria uma namorada._

_– Tudo tem a sua hora, eu sempre digo isso._

_– É, estou vendo. Estou vendo._

_Na pista de dança, Shiryu e Shunrei tinham começado meio desajeitados, tensos, depois, acabaram relaxando um pouco e quando começou a tocar uma balada romântica, abraçaram-se. Rodopiavam pelo salão quase flutuando. Ela já nem sentia os dedos serem esmagados pelo sapato apertado. Ele sentia uma vontade imensa de beijar Shunrei e já não se importava com o que os comentários que a mãe certamente faria depois._

_Quando a música parou, ficaram se olhando alguns segundos, até que, quando perceberam, seus lábios já haviam se tocado. Abriram-nos levemente, encaixando-os e deixando que se tocassem com mais intensidade, e que as línguas naturalmente se procurassem. Quando se separaram, Shunrei sentiu que o chão lhe faltava e Shiryu abraçou mais forte, aconchegando-a em seu peito._

_Nas mesas, o senhor Hirotaka deu um discreto sorrisinho satisfeito, enquanto dona Mitsuko bateu palminhas nervosas de felicidade por presenciar esse momento tão importante na vida do filho._

_– Esse é o meu garoto! – ela disse. – Meu garoto!_

Continua...

(1) Norah Jones, Come Away With Me.

(2) Homenagem a Hirotaka Suzuoki, dublador original de Shiryu, falecido em 2006.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 2**

**O BEIJO**

_Eu queria que nós vivêssemos nesse beijo_

_E ficássemos exatamente assim_

_Juntos, juntos…(1)_

**Capítulo VII**

– A sua mãe sempre foi meio doidinha, Shiryu! – brincou Seiya, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada. Shiryu concordou e completou:

– E você nem imagina como ela está agora que o bebê está chegando!

– Ela me manda dezenas de frutas toda semana – Shunrei disse, sorrindo. – Ela diz que eu tenho que comer bem para o bebê nascer forte e bonito!

– A verdade é você teve sorte, Shiryu – Seiya disse, sério. – É tão difícil ser adotado já grandinho. Ainda mais ser adotado por gente tão boa quanto seus pais.

– Eu sei. Agradeço isso todos os dias. Agradeço pela minha linda esposa também. Se não tivesse sido adotado, não teria estudado naquele colégio, logo, não teria conhecido a Shunrei.

Shun discordou.

– Ah, pois eu acho que de uma forma ou de outra vocês teriam se encontrado – ele disse. – Quando está escrito, meu amigo, o universo se move para promover o encontro.

– Isso é verdade – Hyoga disso. – Mas voltemos ao nosso assunto. Tivemos um primeiro beijo traumático, no caso, o meu e do Shun; um romântico ao extremo, o de Shiryu e Shunrei, e o que vem agora? Um primeiro beijo violento, Minu?

– Violento? – ela indagou. – Não. Foi bem longe disso. Digamos que foi surreal!

_Seis meses atrás..._

_– Você está mesmo esquisito, Ikki – Minu dizia enquanto descia da aeronave, ainda estranhando aquele Ikki falante. – Espero que não tenha usado drogas. Você sabe que vai fazer o exame antidoping antes da luta, não sabe?_

_Ele riu._

_– Claro que eu sei. Não usei droga nenhuma, pô!_

_– E a comida? Você nem reclamou da comida do avião. Não paquerou as aeromoças. Conversou comigo o tempo inteiro. Fizemos a sua carta de despedida sem discutir, e até vimos um filme juntos! E nem era filme de porrada. Definitivamente acho que você foi abduzido e esse que viajou comigo é um clone alienígena..._

_– Que clone nada, Minu. A pessoa não pode nem querer falar um pouco?_

_– Quando a pessoa em questão é você, não._

_Os dois entraram no carro que os esperava e Minu intrigou-se ainda mais com esse Ikki anormalmente simpático, que puxou conversa até com o motorista. Desceram, deram entrada no hotel, e pediram quartos vizinhos, como de costume, para que ela estivesse próxima caso ele precisasse de algo. Subiram até o andar reservado. Na porta do quarto dela, Ikki anunciou, em tom autoritário:_

_– Esteja pronta às nove. Você vai sair comigo._

_Minu protestou, colocando as duas mãos na cintura:_

_– Ah, mas não vou mesmo! Nem conte com isso, Amamiya._

_– Já disse: pronta às nove. Até lá – ele disse e entrou em seu quarto._

_Minu grunhiu palavrões e trancou-se no quarto que era dela._

_– Se ele pensa que eu vou, está muitíssimo enganado – murmurou. – Não sei o que ele pretende, mas não sou servir de candelabro enquanto ele fica com as vagabundas por aí._

_Cansada da viagem, Minu tomou um longo banho, lavou os cabelos, vestiu um pijama de flanela com listras cor-de-rosa e jogou-se na cama com um livro, tentando ler até o sono chegar._

_Às nove em ponto, bateram na porta._

_"Ikki", ela pensou. "Não. Eu não vou abrir. De jeito nenhum. Ele vai ter que derrubar a porta."_

_– Oi, Minu! Vamos lá?_

_– Eu não vou! – ela gritou._

_– Ah, vai! Abre logo essa porta, mulher!_

_– Não abro!_

_– Abre, Minu!_

_– De jeito nenhum!_

_– Bom, se é assim, então eu abro._

_– Ikki, não se atreva a derrubar a porta – ela disse, nervosa. – Sabe quanto isso vai custar? Sabe o trabalho que vai dar para abafar o escândalo? Por favor, Ikki! Por favor! Tá, tá, eu vou abrir..._

_Mas antes que ela abrisse , a porta se destravou com um clique e ele entrou, rindo, com um cartão magnético na mão._

_– Quem disse que eu ia derrubar?_

_– Ah, seu filho da mãe! Onde arranjou o cartão?_

_– Eu dou meu jeito – disse e pôs-se a gargalhar quando viu os trajes de Minu. – Mas o que é isso? De pijamas, Minu? Eu disse que íamos sair!_

_– E eu disse que não ia!_

_– Mas eu disse que vai e isso é o que importa – ele anunciou. Depois pegou Minu e jogou-a nos ombros._

_– Me larga, Ikki! – ela esperneou. – Me põe no chão agora!_

_Ikki não deu ouvido e entrou no elevador carregando-a. O ascensorista abafou um risinho._

_– Ikki, por favor, me põe no chão – Minu pediu. – Eu vou pra onde quiser, só me põe no chão._

_– Eu podia até pôr... mas está divertido assim!_

_– Ah, seu filho da mãe!_

_– Olha! Segunda vez que chama assim! Desse jeito eu serei obrigado a demitir a senhorita._

_– Não sei se você vai ter tempo de fazer isso antes de eu pedir demissão!_

_Saíram do elevador e passaram pelo saguão, sob os olhos perplexos de hóspedes e funcionários. Minu sentia a face queimar de vergonha e tentava esconder o rosto como podia. Ikki, no entanto, divertia-se com a situação. Na porta do hotel, uma limusine os esperava. Ikki colocou Minu dentro e assim que ele entrou no carro, o motorista deu a partida, numa clara demonstração de que já haviam combinado o destino previamente._

_– Ikki, isso não tem a menor graça – ela disse, tentando recompor-se. – Não tem mesmo. Eu estou de pijamas!_

_– Porque quer. Eu avisei que íamos sair._

_Ela fez uma careta. No fundo, estava achando engraçado e lisonjeiro ele fazer tanta questão de que ela saísse, mas estar de pijamas não era uma coisa muito charmosa._

_– Bom, acho que você fica bem usando esse modelo de calça e camisão, embora eu prefira algo menos antiquado, com menos pano e mais pele à mostra._

_– É sério, Ikki. Não gosto dessas brincadeiras. Vamos voltar, sim?_

_– Não, não vamos._

_– Então para onde estamos indo?_

_– Você vai ver._

_Pouco depois, a limusine parou em um restaurante. Minu arregalou os olhos._

_– Esse é o restaurante mais chique da cidade e eu estou despenteada e usando pijamas! Pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora!_

_– Vem comigo – ele disse ao sair do carro, e ofereceu a mão para ela, que relutou em deixar o veículo._

_– Nem morta!_

_– Vem, Minu!_

_– Não!_

_– Então lá vamos nós de novo – ele disse e novamente pôs a moça nos ombros, mas ao invés de espernear, ela pediu pra ser colocada no chão._

_– Tá, eu vou andando. Vai chamar menos atenção do que carregada. Juro que não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo, Ikki. Que coisa mais doida. Por que me trouxe aqui?Isso é alguma pegadinha para a televisão. Se for, eu mato você!_

_– Ô mulher faladeira! – ele resmungou. – Eu disse pra você se arrumar, quem mandou não me ouvir?_

_Entraram no restaurante, Ikki conduzindo uma envergonhadíssima Minu pela mão. A recepcionista fingiu não perceber os trajes da moça e gentilmente acompanhou o casal até o ambiente reservado que, Minu bem observou, estava fechado apenas para o lutador e sua assistente._

_A mesa estava ricamente posta, com candelabros, e um belo arranjo de tulipas vermelhas. Perplexa e sem fôlego, Minu só conseguia olhar para tudo com assombro._

_"Meu Deus, o que deu nele?", ela pensou, mas num suposto lampejo de lucidez, achou que entendeu o que estava acontecendo. "Ah, filho da mãe, deve ter lido o que eu escrevi no notebook! Desgraçado! Está brincando comigo agora que sabe que eu o amo!" Recompôs-se do choque, fez cara de ofendida e levantou-se da mesa._

_– Nunca mais faça isso – disse, séria e incisiva, e apertou o passo em direção à saída do reservado. Ainda sentado, ele abriu um largo sorriso._

_– Isso o quê? – perguntou, levantando-se e indo atrás dela. – Trazer você para jantar?_

_– Brincar com meus sentimentos... – murmurou, saindo do reservado e passando pelo salão._

_Ikki puxou-a pelo braço._

_– E quem disse que estou brincando, sua louca?_

_– Isso não se faz, Ikki. Não se brinca com as pessoas desse jeito. Eu me demito, ok? Você já pode procurar uma nova assistente. Está livre de mim. Já pode parar de brincar._

_– Bom, acho que vou mesmo procurar outra assistente, porque a partir de agora você vai ser minha namorada._

_– Hã? – Minu balançou a cabeça tentando assimilar o que ele tinha dito._

_– Isso mesmo. Mas vou continuar querendo umas massagens... – ele disse, num sussurro extremamente sensual, que deixou Minu toda arrepiada._

_– E se eu não quiser? – ela retrucou, tentando inutilmente manter-se firme. – Você acha que é só vir com essa conversa mole?_

_Ao invés de responder, Ikki beijou-a com uma força avassaladora, as mãos fortes comprimindo o pequeno corpo dela contra o dele, e ela podia sentir os músculos torneados dele retesarem-se sob a roupa, enquanto um calor intenso a invadia e desordenava seus pensamentos. Já nem se lembrava de que estava de pijamas, que o cabelo estava desgrenhado, que as pessoas no restaurante estavam olhando embasbacadas, nada. Era como se o beijo a tivesse transportado para outro lugar, outro tempo, um lugar muito excitante, que atendia pelo nome de Ikki Amamiya._

(1) Ricky Martin, Stop Time Tonight


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 2**

**O BEIJO**

_Quando você me beija, eu sei que você sente minha falta._

_E quando você está comigo o mundo simplesmente desaparece.(1_)

**Capítulo VIII**

– Uau! – exclamou Shun. – Tá aí, meu irmão é romântico. Quem diria?

– Pois é – concordou Shiryu –, pra você ver o que um homem faz por uma mulher.

– Isso se vocês considerarem romantismo levar uma mulher que está despenteada e de pijamas para jantar num restaurante chiquérrimo.

– Ah, vai, foi bonitinho, Minu! – Shunrei ponderou.

– É, foi, admito! Na hora eu fiquei morta de vergonha, mas depois achei tudo lindo!

– Mas e você, pangaré? – Ikki disparou. – Quando foi que deu um chega-mais na Saori?

– Foi bem engraçado... – Seiya começou e Saori completou:

– E sujo! A primeira vez que Seiya e eu nos beijamos foi quando eu caí do cavalo. Literalmente.

_Dez anos atrás..._

_Em seu haras, Saori treinava na pista de saltos com sua égua predileta, Lollipop Goddess. Praticava equitação desde a infância e agora se preparava para uma importante competição, a última da égua, que já tinha idade para se aposentar dos torneios, e talvez sua última também. Não pretendia parar de praticar, amava seus cavalos e quando estava com eles sentia-se livre do peso de ser quem era: a herdeira milionária, com o dever de fazer crescer o patrimônio deixado pelo avô. Porém, estava difícil conciliar os torneios, as aulas de piano e os estudos para o vestibular de Administração._

– _Boa menina – ela disse, acariciando o pescoço da égua. – Você foi muito bem hoje._

_Depois do treino, Saori costumava dar longos passeios pelo bosque da propriedade de sua família. Aproveitava esse tempo para pensar sobre sua vida e tinha tomado muitas decisões importantes durante esse tempo. Cavalgou pelo bosque em silêncio, deleitando-se com os cheiros das plantas, ouvindo o som do vento nas árvores. E pela primeira vez aquilo tudo fê-la lembrar-se de Seiya, seu riso fácil, sua leveza natural._

– _Seiya – ela murmurou. – Tenho pensado tanto você..._

– _Em mim? – ele perguntou, saindo detrás de uma árvore. Sua aparição repentina, entretanto, assustou Lollipop, que empinou, jogando Saori ao chão. Por sorte, ela caiu numa enorme poça de lama, o que impediu que se machucasse seriamente. Levantou-se enlameada da cabeça aos pés e xingando Seiya, mas logo se acalmou e procurou acalmar a égua._

– _Calma, querida. Não foi nada... – ela disse, acariciando a égua. – É só esse moleque sem noção, não fique nervosa. _

_Ela se voltou para Seiya: _

– _Você podia ter me matado!_

– _Desculpa! – ele disse, sinceramente. – Você se machucou?_

– _Não... só estou toda suja. O que está fazendo aqui no haras?_

– _O jardineiro daqui precisou de um ajudante e eu meu ofereci – ele disse e, já que Saori não estava machucada, permitiu-se rir dela. – Tô precisando de uma grana, sabe?_

– _Ah, sim. Agora pode parar de rir, ok?_

_Ele já não conseguia se conter e dava gargalhadas histéricas._

– _É que está muito engraçado você toda suja de lama! – ele disse, em meio aos risos. Parece uma porquinha... Oinc, oinc, oinc. _

– _Você vai ver quem é porco aqui!_

_Irritada, Saori saiu correndo atrás do rapaz, que fugiu, tentando coordenar a corrida e as gargalhadas._

– _Você não me pega! – ele disse. – Não me pega! Ops!_

_Seiya tropeçou numa raiz e foi ao chão. Saori aproveitou a queda e pulou em cima dele, sujando-o, esfregando a lama no peito e o no rosto do rapaz e, de súbito, sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo._

– _Moleque insolente! – disse, odiando-se por desejar beijá-lo._

– _Riquinha mimada – ele retrucou, ainda rindo, mas o sorriso se desfez quando ele se deu conta da tensão sexual que surgiu entre os dois. A situação era definitivamente excitante._

– _Eu... eu... eu... – ela gaguejou. Sua mente queria bater em Seiya, mas seu coração só desejava o beijo dele._

– _Você o quê? _

– _Eu vou te beijar! – ela exclamou, e assim o fez, envolvendo Seiya num beijo intenso, ao qual ele correspondeu com a mesma energia. _

"_Meu Deus, como beija esse moleque!", ela pensou, e continuou a beijá-lo, até ser interrompida pelos gritos de seu indignado mordomo._

– _Senhorita Saori! _

– _Ehrrr... Tatsumi? – assustou-se a moça, mas não saiu de cima de Seiya._

– _A senhorita estava beijando esse sujeitinho deplorável!_

– _Calma aí, careca! – protestou Seiya. – Sou pobre mas sou limpinho... na maioria das vezes..._

– _Bom, erh... eu... ele... nós... estávamos... ehr..._

– _A senhorita há de convir que não fica bem beijar um aprendiz de jardineiro, muito menos rolar na lama com ele! _

_Saori levantou-se empertigada, passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los e assumir uma postura autoritária._

– _Espera aí! Eu não devo satisfações a você! Posso beijar quem eu quiser, ora essa!_

_Agora leve a Lolli para o estábulo e mande darem um banho nela porque respingou lama!_

– _E a senhorita?_

– _Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, preciso conversar com o Seiya. Agora vá._

_O mordomo ainda quis protestar._

– _Mas senhorita Saori..._

– _Tatsumi, é uma ordem!_

_A contragosto, o mordomo segurou as rédeas da égua e a conduziu de volta ao estábulo._

– _Bom, ficamos sozinhos de novo – Saori disse para Seiya quando o mordomo estava a uma distância que ela julgou adequada._

– _É... – ele concordou, coçando a cabeça. – Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu, né?_

_Saori colocou as mãos na cintura, num gesto impaciente. _

– _Conversar? Eu quero é beijar muuuuuuuuuito!_

_Continua..._

_(1) _Shania Twain, When You Kiss Me


	10. Capítulo IX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 3**

**"EU TE AMO"**

_"Viva comigo sem medo, seja uma vida, seja uma hora. Não deixe livre ou disperso este meu espaço que está aberto, eu te peço. Viva comigo sem ter vergonha, ainda que todo o mundo seja contra. Esqueça a aparência e capture o sentido, escute o que eu tenho aqui dentro."(1)_

**Capítulo IX**

– Foi um primeiro beijo bem emporcalhado! – Shun riu, e os outros seguiram-no.

– Com certeza! – concordou Seiya, rindo. – Eu quase não pude acreditar que a herdeira milionária estava rolando na lama com um quebrado como eu.

Saori indignou-se:

– Rolando na lama, não! Foi só um beijo! Bom, foram vários... mas só isso!

– Mesmo assim. Era difícil de acreditar. Fiquei horas pensando no que aconteceu. Mas eu tremi mesmo foi quando ela insistiu em me levar à festa de confraternização da Fundação e quando chegamos lá ela me apresentou a todos como namorado.

– Ora, e o que tem de mais nisso? – ela perguntou.

– Era você, assumindo perante todas aquelas pessoas afetadas, toda a imprensa, todos os executivos, todos os seus empregados, que estava apaixonada por um órfão que não tinha onde cair morto. Aquele povo engomadinho ficou me olhando como se eu fosse o E.T. pronto pra pedir pra telefonar pra casa.

– E se fosse? – Saori questionou. – Se eu quisesse namorar um alienígena ninguém teria nada a ver com a minha vida.

– Eu sei, meu bem, mas eu gelei naquela hora. Além do mais foi nessa mesma festa que dissemos "eu te amo" pela primeira vez, lembra?

– Isso é verdade! E esse sim é um momento para lembrar!

_Dez anos atrás..._

– _Então, como se sente? – Saori perguntou, assim que a limusine chegou à bela réplica do Coliseu que pertencia à sua Fundação para a confraternização de fim de ano das empresas Kido. _

_Saori tinha decidido ir com Seiya, mesmo sob os protestos de Tatsumi. Para isso, mandara chamar o rapaz, entregara-lhe um smoking e marcara a hora em que ele devia estar pronto. Ela tinha escolhido um comportado vestido salmão e arrumara o cabelo em um estilo retrô, com a parte da frente mais alta, arrematando tudo com joias fabulosas que eram herança de família. _

_Seiya não tinha aparecido na hora e ela já começava a se arrepender de ter convidado o moleque com quem vinha "ficando" nos últimos dias. Desde os beijos no haras, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele e sempre que podia, escapava para a ala dos empregados para vê-lo e, principalmente, beijá-lo._

– _Nervoso – Seiya respondeu, esfregando as mãos. – Muito nervoso. Estou com muita cara de pobre? Digo, eu sei que eu tenho cara de pobre, mas estou pelo menos apresentável?_

– _Está lindo, meu bem. Esse smoking ficou perfeito em você!_

– _É, mas você podia pelo menos não ter vindo de salto, né? Fica mais alta que eu..._

– _Ai, Seiya, fico um centímetro mais alta! Grande coisa!_

– _Pra mim é sim!_

– _Esqueça isso, não quero brigar com você nesse dia tão especial._

– _Escuta, por que você me chamou para essa festa, hein? Sou só um ajudante de jardineiro... Tá, um ajudante de jardineiro que anda beijando você, mesmo assim não entendi..._

– _Ora, mas não está suficientemente claro? Achei que estávamos namorando!_

_Seiya tossiu._

– _Estamos?_

– _E não?_

– _Ah, Saori! Achei que você teria vergonha de namorar um pobretão... as pessoas vão falar, você sabe._

– _Pois que falem à vontade! – ela exclamou e desceu do carro, seguida por Seiya. - O que importa é que eu te amo._

– _O que disse? _

– _Que eu te amo, ué?_

– _Jura?_

– _Claro! _

– _Eu também te amo, Saori – ele gritou. – Eu vou te amar por toda a minha vida, minha princesa, minha deusa, meu amor!_

– _Menos, Seiya, menos – ela censurou, vermelha de vergonha, quando os flashes espocaram em cima deles._

– _Você disse que não se importava._

– _Não me importo que você seja pobre, mas desse jeito vão pensar que você não tem o juízo perfeito._

– _Ah, Saori! _

– _Vem, vamos entrar, meu namorado maluquinho. Sorria para as câmeras._

_Depois do desfile pela entrada do coliseu, sob centenas repórteres, o casal enfrentou uma peregrinação de cumprimentos a executivos, empregados, parceiros da fundação, políticos, todo tipo de gente que estava na festa. Finalmente conseguiram chegar à mesa reservada para a moça, onde Tatsumi já estava sentado, sem conseguir disfarçar seu desgosto por ver a neta de seu honrado patrão chegar com o ajudante de jardineiro. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse apenas um capricho da moça. Ela sempre fora tão bem comportada, normal que em algum momento demonstrasse algum traço de rebeldia. Ele só esperava que passasse rapidamente._

– _Olá, Tatsumi! – ela cumprimentou alegremente. O mordomo retribuiu o cumprimento _

_e puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse. Sem cerimônias, Seiya sentou-se ao lado dela, no lugar onde Tatsumi estava. O mordomo fulminou-o com o olhar, mas ele sequer percebeu. _

_Os dois comeram, beberam, dançaram e se divertiram naquela noite que era única para ambos. Ao final, foram para a mansão Kido. Lá, subiram até o planetário. _

– _Foi aqui que tudo começou – ela disse, abraçando-o._

– _Foi – ele assentiu, pensativo. – Saori, tem certeza de que quer mesmo enfrentar isso? Seu mundo é tão diferente do meu... Vai haver pressão por todos os lados. Você acha que pode aguentar?_

– _Meu querido, eu não me sentia tão bem há anos. Acha que eu vou abrir mão disso por causa de uma pressãozinha qualquer? Jamais!_

Continua...

(1) Laura Pausini, Vivimi.


	11. Capítulo X

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 3**

**"EU TE AMO"**

_Será que eu sou capaz_

_De enfrentar o teu amor_

_Que me traz insegurança_

_E verdade demais?_

_Será que eu sou capaz?(1)_

Capítulo X

– Você surpreendeu a todos quando anunciou o namoro com o Seiya, Saori – Minu admitiu. Na época, quando ainda era funcionária do orfanato pertencente à milionária, a moça nutria sentimentos por Seiya e foi pega de surpresa na festa onde o namoro foi anunciado. E, ela era incapaz de confessar, mas tinha pensado o que todos pensaram: golpe do baú.

– Eu sei – concordou Saori. – A verdade é que todos esperavam que eu me casasse com algum playboyzinho afetado, cheio de gostos excêntricos e com uma conta bancária astronômica. Disso eu estive rodeada a vida inteira e já estava cansada. Nada me fazia e faz tão feliz quanto o meu Seiya. Assim, do jeitinho que ele é.

Seiya sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado com a declaração, mas deu um beijo na esposa.

– Você é tudo para mim, minha querida – ele disse baixinho.

Saori sorriu.

– Ele é um fofo, não é? – disse, e acariciou a face do marido.

– Nosso "eu te amo" foi complicado – Shun disse, pensativo, olhando para Hyoga. – Ficamos semanas sem nos falarmos depois daquele episódio no templo.

– Você quer dizer que ficou semanas escondido, com medo de a June te pegar na esquina! – zombou Ikki. Todos caíram na gargalhada.

– É, isso também! – Shun concordou, brincando. – Mas então, quando a poeira baixou, depois do beijo no templo de Amaterasu, eu comecei a ligar para o Oga, mas ele nunca atendia. Eu ia ao apartamento dele, sabia que ele estava, mas ele não abria a porta. E quando me encontrava no elevador, ele não entrava. Esse me evitava mais do que vampiro evita alho.

– Eu tinha medo do que estava sentindo... – Hyoga disse, em tom confessional.

– Depois de muitas ligações, muitas mesmo, ele finalmente atendeu e eu só disse isso: Eu amo você.

Hyoga sorriu ternamente e, segurando a mão do namorado, disse:

– E eu comecei a chorar do outro lado da linha...

_Três anos atrás..._

_– O que é que você quer? – Hyoga perguntou, áspero. Há dias Shun vinha ligando e ele estava decidido a dar um basta nesse incômodo._

_– Eu amo você – Shun respondeu num sussurro que para Hyoga pareceu mais um grito ensurdecedor. Foi inevitável emocionar-se e as lágrimas começaram a fluir sem controle. O russo, contudo, sentia-se incapaz de falar qualquer coisa._

_– Hyoga? Você está me ouvindo? Eu disse que te amo. Eu te amo tanto que eu não podia me casar com a June._

_Hyoga continuou sem responder, mas Shun pôde ouvi-lo chorar. O pianista prosseguiu:_

_– Se você também sentir algo por mim, e eu sei que sente, podemos enfrentar isso juntos. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas se estivermos juntos, vamos conseguir – Shun disse antes de recolocar o fone no gancho, certo de que a resposta de Hyoga viria algum dia e seria positiva._

_Dias depois, foi o telefone de Shun que tocou. Do outro lado, Hyoga cantarolava a melodia da música que Shun escrevera a qual ele tanto amava._

_Foi a vez de Shun chorar. Aquela era a resposta que ele esperava, era a certeza de que era correspondido. Quando acabou de cantar, Hyoga deu um longo suspiro e falou, um tanto hesitante:_

_– Precisamos conversar._

_– Também acho. Não quer vir aqui em casa?_

_– É. Eu vou. Me espere._

_– É só o que tenho feito desde que nos beijamos._

_Minutos depois, o loiro chegou ao apartamento. Shun convidou-o a entrar. Constrangidos, os dois sentaram-se no sofá. A despeito da coragem que teve ao telefone, Shun agora se sentia intimidado pela presença de Hyoga._

_– Então é isso... nós dois... eu e você? – Hyoga começou, ainda sem condições de verbalizar o que acontecia._

_– Acho que sim..._

_– Quando você soube?_

_– A partir do momento em que eu só pensava em você, tudo lembrava você e quando eu compunha era pensando em você. Aconteceu naturalmente, sem esperar. De repente, minha vida se resumia a você. Sabe, Hyoga, seria mais fácil ter me casado como todo mundo esperava, mas eu não queria viver infeliz. Me arrependo de ter deixado as coisas chegarem ao ponto que chegaram, devia ter terminado tudo antes do dia casamento, mas agora é tarde. Está feito._

_Hyoga passou a mão nos cabelos, sentindo-se incomodado com a sinceridade de Shun. Ele fazia tudo parecer tão natural._

_– Eu nunca me imaginei gostando de... – Hyoga disse, abstendo-se de completar a frase, o que Shun fez:_

_– De um homem? Nem eu, Oga, mas aconteceu._

_– Eu pensei muito sobre isso. Você sabe o que nos espera, não sabe? As pessoas vão nos julgar, vamos ser ridicularizados. Talvez para você seja mais fácil, você é um pianista notório, as pessoas talvez não se importem... Mas eu... eu provavelmente serei hostilizado no time._

_Shun segurou as mãos de Hyoga e olhou-o com uma ternura que comoveu o loiro._

_– Eu sei de tudo isso, mas não tenho medo – disse o pianista. – Talvez soframos no começo, o pessoal do seu time pode estranhar, mas você vai ter que se impor, exigir respeito. E eu estarei do seu lado._

_Hyoga ponderou. Sentia-se aterrorizado pelo que estava por vir, os julgamentos precipitados, os olhares tortos, todo tipo de besteira que teria de ouvir a partir do momento em que decidisse assumir um relacionamento com Shun. Então se lembrou do beijo... O que sentira naquele momento, apesar do susto e do medo, valia mais que qualquer coisa. Revivera o beijo em sua mente muitas vezes, experimentando diversos sentimentos, enfrentando uma guerra entre seu cérebro, que dizia que ele não era gay, e seu coração, que tinha amado o beijo de Shun e queria mais._

_– Eu quero tentar – Hyoga finalmente falou, ainda um tanto hesitante. – Quero tentar porque eu também amo você, Shun._

_Shun abriu um sorriso fascinado e as lágrimas rolaram por sua face._

_– Eu também te amo tanto, tanto – disse, e beijou o loiro pela segunda vez._

_Agora Hyoga finalmente pôde entregar-se ao beijo, sem susto, sem pressa. Saboreou aqueles lábios rosados que ele tanto sonhara beijar de novo. Depois, envolveu Shun nos braços, acariciou-lhe a face alva e as madeixas castanhas, e deixou-se mergulhar naqueles olhos verdes, que o fitavam com tanto amor. De repente, sentiu-se cheio de coragem, pronto para enfrentar o mundo. Shun tinha razão. Juntos, eles conseguiriam._

Continua...

(1) Legião Urbana, A Tempestade


	12. Capítulo XI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 3**

**"EU TE AMO"**

_"Então eu tenho que saber_

_Se você sente o mesmo, meu querido_

_Vamos justificar o motivo de estarmos aqui_

_Diga as palavras que há tanto eu espero ouvir._

_Porque eu tenho sido tão forte por tanto tempo_

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém_

_Mas a minha força está esgotando meu coração_

_Então eu estou abaixando minha guarda_

_Porque eu sinto que finalmente achei alguém_

_Mas eu tenho de saber..."(1)_

**Capítulo XI**

– Uau! Que lindo, Shun! – Minu suspirou, depois do belo relato de Shun e Hyoga.

Shunrei também ficou encantada com o que ouviu.

– Aposto que desse momento deve ter saído uma música – ela disse.

– Bom, saiu... – Shun respondeu timidamente. – Qualquer dia toco para vocês. Essa eu posso!

– E quanto a vocês dois? – Saori perguntou a Ikki. – Estou curiosa para saber exatamente como foi que aconteceu esse bendito "eu te amo" porque é público e notório que o Ikki não é lá uma pessoa muito delicada. Já achei surpreendente ele tê-la levado para jantar daquele jeito.

– É, de pijama, mas levou – Shun riu.

– O Ikki me disse "eu te amo, porra!" – Minu declarou, fazendo uma careta – Romântico, não?

– Bem típico do meu querido irmão.

– Ah, você ficou me enchendo o saco! – disse Ikki. – Toda hora perguntava "Você quer mesmo ficar comigo? Jura que não está brincando? Se estiver brincando, eu te mato".

– Tá, eu confesso que exagerei, mas você podia ter sido mais romântico.

– Acabamos de casar e já estamos tendo uma DR. Que legal.

– É bom se acostumar, meu querido – Minu disse. – Vai ser assim sempre.

– Já estou achando que esse negócio de casamento não foi uma boa ideia...

– Ei, não vão brigar, gente – Shiryu interveio. – Hoje é um dia de felicidade.

– Eu ficaria muito feliz se a Minu esquecesse esse assunto quando chegarmos em casa, mas pelo que eu conheço dela...

Minu bufou.

– Ok. Vamos parar com isso – Ikki disse e procurou mudar de assunto. – Shiryu e Shunrei, contem logo como foi a declaração melosa de vocês.

– Foi na festa de formatura da turma mesmo – Shiryu respondeu –, mas primeiro queremos que vocês contem como foi esse "eu te amo, porra!".

– Eu conto – Ikki disse –, mas não foi assim tão ruim quanto a Minu quer fazer parecer.

– Agora você está dizendo que eu sou mentirosa?

– Posso começar a contar?

Minu bufou outra vez.

– Pode.

_Seis meses atrás..._

_Depois do beijo inusitado, o casal foi aplaudido pelos clientes do restaurante. A seguir, voltaram para o reservado._

_– Você é doido – Minu disse, sem fôlego, sentindo um calor inenarrável, e quase roxa de vergonha. Sentou-se à mesa novamente e repetiu que Ikki era doido, mas ela queria mesmo dizer é "Você é tuuuuuuuudo de bom, sua delícia em forma de monte de músculos"._

_Ikki deu um sorriso que Minu achou extremamente sexy, enquanto ela custosamente tentava retomar o controle._

_– Isso vai render dezenas de notinhas nos jornais de amanhã – ela disse, afetando preocupação. Na verdade, ia amar aparecer nos tabloides como a nova garota do lutador, mas continuou seu discurso: – Não vai ser boa publicidade para a sua luta e..._

_– Esquece essa luta, Minu. Estou aqui, me esforçando para oferecer um jantar romântico, te dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e você pensando em luta?_

_Minu quis dizer que pensar em assuntos profissionais era um jeito de não perder a cabeça por completo e se jogar em cima dele ali mesmo, em cima da mesa do restaurante, de onde certamente seriam expulsos quando começassem a tirar as roupas, não sem antes Ikki quebrar mesas, cadeiras e caras. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos._

_– É que eu me preocupo com sua carreira._

_– Minha carreira foi um sucesso e já está no fim. Agora quero começar uma nova vida._

_– Eu sei, mas não é bom terminar com fofocas maldosas, muito menos com uma derrota. Você precisa manter o foco na luta de amanhã e... aliás, devíamos jantar logo e voltar para o hotel, afinal, você precisa estar descansado e..._

_– Minu! – Ikki interrompeu, impaciente. – Para de falar e aproveita o momento, cacete!_

_– Eu só estou pensando no seu bem! – ela tentou justificar._

_– Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar aí falando de trabalho não tinha inventado essa babaquice de jantar. Estou gastando uma nota e você aí falando de porra de luta!_

_Boquiaberta, Minu endireitou-se na cadeira. O calor diminuíra um pouco._

_– Tá, então vamos falar sério agora – ela disse, com ar grave. Pretendia esclarecer se o que estava acontecendo era de verdade ou apenas uma péssima brincadeira de Ikki. – Me diz a verdade, você leu meu Tumblr?_

_– Eita, cacete! Lá vem você com história de Tumblr!_

_– Você leu, não leu? – insistiu a moça._

_– O que isso importa agora?_

_– Leu?_

_– Li._

_– Seu filho da mãe!_

_– Vai começar de novo?_

_– Você está brincando comigo! – indignou-se Minu. – É isso, não é? Tudo uma grande brincadeira idiota! Quando terminarmos o jantar você vai fazer aquela cara de safado e dizer que era tipo uma pegadinha, e vai rir de mim com seus amigos, falando que eu caí na sua lábia._

_Ikki levou as mãos à cabeça._

_– Você é louca, Minu. Louca!_

_– E você é um tremendo de um sacana!_

_– É o seguinte: eu li a porra do seu troço lá, eu vi que você era louca por mim, e até aí tudo bem, quem não é?_

_– Convencido de uma figa._

_– Continuando: como eu já estava meio que gostando de você há um tempo, achei que essa era a oportunidade de nos acertamos, sei lá... eu quero me aquietar. Estou cansado de galinhar por aí e você... você é a pessoa certa pra mim._

_Minu deu piscadelas, encantada com o que Ikki acabara de dizer. Se fosse verdade, seria maravilhoso, pensou ela._

_– É sério isso, Ikki? Você realmente gosta de mim?_

_– Gosto._

_– Desde quando?_

_– Ah, pô, faz um tempo._

_– É sério isso de ficar comigo, quer dizer, nós vamos namorar mesmo, direitinho?_

_– Lógico, Minu. Eu quero namorar você. Direitinho._

_Minu suspirou._

_– Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Mas é que é tão surreal. Eu nunca pensei que você desse a mínima para mim._

_– É que essas coisas são complicadas... – ele admitiu, para surpresa de Minu._

_– Ah, para! Você, o pegador, achando isso complicado?_

_– É diferente... Arrumar uma mulher gostosa para passar a noite é fácil para um cara como eu, mas com você eu queria que fosse mais do que uma noite apenas._

_– Isso é realmente surpreendente. – Minu balançava a cabeça, incrédula. – Ainda não estou acreditando nessas coisas que você está dizendo. Se você estiver brincando comigo, juro que te mato e como seu fígado passado na manteiga._

_– Para com isso, sua louca! Eu quero ficar contigo porque eu te amo, porra!_

_Minu estacou, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, porém não conseguiu falar nada. Ficou encarando Ikki. Depois de alguns segundos, finalmente falou:_

_– O que você disse?_

_– Que eu te amo, cacete!_

_– Você disse que me ama?_

_– Disse, porra! Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, sua maluca dos infernos!_

_Minu levou a mão à boca._

_– Ikki, eu... nem sei o que dizer..._

_– Para de falar besteira, assume que também me ama e vamos ficar juntos!_

_– Eu... eu... você... eu... eu te amo, seu atrevido!_

_– Isso! Assim mesmo, muito bom!_

_Os dois beijaram-se várias vezes, até ficarem sem fôlego novamente. Depois..._

_– Agora podemos apressar esse jantar porque já está ficando tarde e amanhã você tem que lutar – ela recomeçou, porque aquela vontade de rasgar a roupa e pular em cima dele ressurgiu com a força de um furacão._

_– Minu! – ele exclamou, puxou-a para si e tornou a beijá-la. – Parece que esse é o único jeito de fazer você calar essa boca!_

Continua...

(1) I Gotta Know, Nikka Costa.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**PARTE 3**

**"EU TE AMO"**

_"Meu amor, se você soubesse como eu gosto_

_Quando você me diz "te amo" sussurrando_

_Porque você sabe que a vida passa rápido_

_E vivê-la com você me faz feliz". (1)_

**Capítulo XII**

– Tinha que ser você, hein, Ikki? – Shun disse. – "Eu te amo, porra"? É quase inacreditável.

– Culpa da Minu – Ikki se justificou. – Eu lá, cheio de amor pra dar e ela querendo falar de trabalho.

– Meu maridinho, você é tão insensível que não percebeu que era um jeito de controlar o que eu estava sentindo!

– Ah, como é que eu ia adivinhar? Você ficou lá, falando sem parar, meu!

– Vocês vão começar de novo? – Saori interveio. – Deixem isso para lá e vamos relembrar como foi a primeira declaração de amor de Shiryu e Shunrei, porque eu aposto que foi fofíssima!

– Ih, lá vem mais água com açúcar! – Ikki provocou. – Sério, cada vez que vocês contam alguma coisa que fizeram eu tenho uma hiperglicemia.

– Antes água com açúcar do que "eu te amo, porra!" – protestou Shiryu, e começou seu relato.

_Dez anos atrás, ainda no baile de formatura..._

_– Eu amo você – Shiryu disse logo depois de beijar Shunrei, num sussurro quase inaudível, mas que lhe pareceu um grito, mesmo naquele salão lotado de alunos barulhentos. Os olhos de Shunrei marejaram e ela se aninhou nos braços dele._

_– Eu também amo você – sussurrou de volta, erguendo o rosto. – Eu o amo muito, muito, muito, desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos em você, no primeiro dia de aula, lembra? Eu sorri pra você feito uma boba._

_– E eu sorri de volta, porque aquele seu sorriso iluminou meu dia._

_A banda recomeçou a tocar._

_– "Automatic"(2) – ela disse. – Eu adoro essa música_

_– Eu também – Shiryu disse, e os dois recomeçaram a dançar, meio desengonçados, já que a música tinha um ritmo agitadinho. De vez em quando se abraçavam e trocavam mais algum beijo. Quando cansaram de dançar, eles resolveram voltar para a mesa, onde dona Mitsuko exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_– Contenha-se... – seu Hirotaka murmurou para Mitsuko quando viu o casalzinho se aproximando._

_– Coisa mais linda! Coisa mais linda! Imagino como vai ser o casamento deles._

_Seu Hirotaka deu um cutucão de advertência na esposa._

_– O que é? – ela protestou._

_– O menino mal deu um beijo na garota e você já está falando em casamento? Nem pense em falar isso na frente dele._

_– Deixa de ser chato, meu velho!_

_Dona Mitsuko não conseguiu esconder a felicidade quando os dois sentaram-se à mesa, mas conteve os comentários que pretendia fazer. Todos beliscaram um pouco da comida que foi servida, conversaram mais algum tempo e quando já passava da meia-noite deixaram o baile._

_– Obrigada por tudo – Shunrei disse a Shiryu no momento em que desciam do táxi em frente à residência estudantil onde ela morava. Os pais dele esperaram no automóvel, enquanto ele se despedia da moça. Tinha sido uma noite perfeita, com a dança, o primeiro beijo e os demais beijos que se seguiram a esse. Ambos lamentavam-se por ela estar acabando, mas guardariam para sempre a atmosfera onírica que os envolveu durante o baile._

_– Foi maravilhoso – ele disse. Ela abaixou o olhar e sorriu tímida. Ele prosseguiu: – E, se você quiser, eu gostaria que continuássemos juntos..._

_– Claro que eu quero, Shiryu – ela respondeu._

_– Então posso considerar que nós estamos namorando?_

_– Pode._

_Os dois beijaram-se outra vez. No táxi, dona Mitsuko erguia os punhos fechados e murmurava "Isso aí!". Eles olharam para ela, rubros de vergonha, mas felizes._

_– Sabe, Shunrei – ele disse, segurando as mãos da namorada –, amanhã estou indo passar uns dias de férias na casa dos meus pais e estava pensando se você gostaria de ir conosco ao invés de ficar sozinha aqui em Tóquio._

_Shunrei refletiu por alguns instantes. Amou o convite e, embora não achasse adequado ir para a casa de Shiryu, resolveu aceitá-lo. Estava cansada de viver sob as regras que a sua própria timidez tinha imposto desde sempre. Não fosse isso, estaria com Shiryu há mais tempo. Poderia ter sido um ano feliz._

_– Eu vou com você – ela disse, resoluta._

_Shiryu alegrou-se._

_– Então amanhã logo cedo passaremos aqui para buscá-la, certo?_

_– Está bem. Até amanhã._

_Trocaram mais um beijo e Shiryu esperou que ela entrasse em casa e trancasse a porta. Quando ele voltou ao táxi, dona Mitsuko estava incontrolável._

_– E então? E então? – ela perguntou, ansiosa. – Pediu para namorar ela?_

_No banco da frente do táxi, seu Hirotaka balançou a cabeça._

_– Pedi, mãe – Shiryu admitiu, corando._

_– E ela? O que ela disse?_

_– Ela aceitou!_

_– Ha! Que maravilha! Estão namorando! Ouviu, meu velho?_

_Seu Hirotaka anuiu com um gesto._

_– Mãe, espero que não se importe, mas como a Shunrei vive sozinha aqui, eu a convidei para passar uns dias conosco lá no campo. Ela não vai atrapalhar e..._

_Dona Mitsuko nem esperou o filho terminar de falar:_

_– É óbvio que não me importo! Eu vou adorar! Vou ensinar ela a fazer todas as comidas que você gosta! Você vai ver!_

_– Mãe! – censurou Shiryu._

_– O que foi? Se ela vai ser sua esposa, precisa aprender._

_– Você não tem jeito mesmo... – seu Hirotaka murmurou._

_– É, pai – concordou Shiryu –, a mãe não tem jeito._

_Naquela noite, Shiryu mal conseguiu dormir depois de toda excitação do baile. No dia seguinte, ele e os pais tomaram um táxi novamente e foram buscá-la. Shunrei os esperava na porta da residência com uma adorável mochila rosa nas costas. Foi recebida com empolgação pelo casal e pelo filho, e entrou no veículo._

_Durante a viagem, dona Mitsuko puxou conversa, mas logo Shunrei e Shiryu começaram a demonstrar sinais do cansaço da noite anterior e ela os deixou cochilarem abraçados. Acordou-os delicadamente quando chegaram à bela casinha na zona rural de Saitama, nos arredores de Tóquio._

_– Esta é a minha casa – ele disse, apontando a construção de madeira, com uma varanda na frente. Era rodeada por uma imensa plantação de flores de que seus pais cuidavam com afinco e que proporcionava o sustento da família com algum conforto._

_– É linda... – suspirou Shunrei, extasiada pela profusão de cores que a plantação ostentava naquele início de primavera. Recordou-se dos tempos em que vivia na China, num local de certa forma parecido com esse e sentiu-se em casa como há muito não se sentia._

_Quando desceram do táxi, dona Mitsuko foi logo puxando Shunrei para mostrar a ela todos os cantinhos da casa e da propriedade. Shiryu ficou com o pai._

_– Sua mãe é incontrolável como um tsunami – Hirotaka disse, rindo da mulher, que arrastava Shunrei para a estufa onde estavam as mudas de flores._

_– Tudo bem, pai. É o jeito dela. Quando convidei Shunrei, já sabia que ia ser assim._

_– A sua sorte é que ela gostou muito da moça, senão ia infernizar vocês dois._

_– Verdade. – Shiryu suspirou. O pai tinha razão, era muita sorte que Mitsuko e Shunrei tivessem se entendido imediatamente._

_Mais tarde, depois do jantar, os quatro sentaram-se à varanda, Shiryu e Shunrei na soleira, Mitsuko e Hirotaka em um banquinho de madeira, observando o casalzinho de longe._

_– Isso lembra alguma coisa, meu velho? – dona Mitsuko sussurrou para o marido._

_– Nós dois sentamos nessa mesma soleira há mais de trinta anos atrás._

_Mitsuko sorriu._

_– Pois é. E só de olhar eu sei que ele vai ser feliz com ela, do mesmo jeito que eu soube que ia ser com você. Deus não nos deu filhos biológicos, mas tudo bem, Ele compensou isso mandando o Shiryu._

_Agora foi Hirotaka quem sorriu. Também achava que o filho era uma bênção na vida deles._

_– Vamos entrar para que os dois namorem em paz – ele disse e entrou na casa._

_Mitsuko levantou-se do banquinho, aproximou-se do casal, deu um beijo na cabeça de cada um e desejou-lhes boa noite._

_– Obrigado, mãe – Shiryu agradeceu._

_– Boa noite – Shunrei também disse._

_– Enfim sós... – Shiryu disse, rindo, assim que os pais entraram em casa. – Mamãe monopolizou você o dia inteiro._

_– Ela me ensinou várias coisas – Shunrei disse –, e falou muito de você._

_– Imagino o quanto. Eu peço desculpas se ela te amolou. Às vezes ela é um tanto exagerada, mas é uma ótima pessoa._

_– Tudo bem! Eu gosto dela. Você teve sorte._

_– É. Foi coisa do destino mesmo. Eu já estava com oito anos, nem tinha mais esperanças de ser adotado, até que um dia, durante um dos passeios do orfanato ao parque, eu esbarrei nela. Pedi desculpas, ela disse que estava tudo bem e viu meu nome no crachá do orfanato. Dias depois, ela apareceu lá para me conhecer melhor e então eles me adotaram._

_– Eles são adoráveis, Shiryu. Foi realmente uma sorte._

_– Ela gostou de você. Vai acabar te tratando como uma filha também, você vai ver._

_– Já está tratando, Shi!_

_Shunrei aninhou-se nos braços dele, sentindo-se feliz e protegida, como nunca antes. Shiryu deu-lhe um beijinho na testa, acariciou-lhe a face e começou a cantarolar um trecho da música que tocou no baile logo depois que eles de declararam um para o outro:_

_– "É automático, só por estar ao seu lado, só de olhar para seus olhos meu coração bate desesperadamente. Não posso resistir, eu simplesmente não posso evitar. É automático, quando nos abraçamos, sinto-me num céu brilhante. Fechei meus olhos. Sinto-me tão bem. É automático".(3)_

Continua...

* * *

><p>(1) Pace, Arisa.<p>

(2) Automatic, Hikaru Utada.

(3) Coloquei o trecho traduzido porque fica mais bonitinho ler direto o sentido da coisa, ao invés de o texto original em japonês.

* * *

><p><em>Ufa! Saiu! Era pra ter postado o cap na sexta, dia 20, porque foi o niver de Shunrei, mas eu inventei de reescrevê-lo todo e acabei me atrasando. Ontem não deu pra postar também, mas foi por uma causa MUITO nobre: O FILHO OFICIAL DE SHIRYU E SHUNREI! Passei o final de semana inteiro vibrando! Haha! Foi um fim de semana histórico para os fãs de ShiShu! NHA! Sorry, eu me empolgo ao ver a justiça sendo feita! Kkkkk<em>

_Pra quem está acompanhando Saint Seiya Oh My God, aviso que o cap deve sair lá para terça ou quarta! E para quem comenta sem deixar e-mail, suas respostas estarão no meu perfil!_

_É isso, pessoas!_

_Beijo pra todo mundo, o dia foi lindo, as flores estavam perfumadas, a vida é bela! Hahaha!_

_Chii (a dinda do Ryuhou!)_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 4**

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ**

_Grito a Deus que você é meu_

_E em um momento você está chegando dentro de mim_

_Até que nos tornamos um corpo só, eu e você.(1)_

**Capítulo XIII**

– Mais que amada pelo Shi – Shunrei começou a dizer –, eu fui acolhida pela família dele. Foi como ganhar de repente um o homem dos meus sonhos e uma família.

Shiryu sorriu.

– Às vezes – ele disse – eu acho que a mãe gosta mais da Shunrei que de mim.

– Que coisa mais meiguinha vocês dois – ironizou Ikki. – Tá certo, Shunrei foi pra lá com você e tal, mas eu quero saber é de sexo. Aposto um dedo do pé que só rolou depois de muitos, muitos meses.

Shiryu e Shunrei coraram.

– Bom – Shiryu começou, totalmente embaraçado –, demorou um pouco sim.

– Eu sabia! – Ikki gritou. – Um pouco quanto, Shiryu?

– Algum tempo, ora essa!

– Porra, Shiryu! Você é devagar mesmo! – Ikki prosseguiu.

– É que nós...

– Aconteceu quando tinha de acontecer, gente – Shunrei disse, interrompendo as justificativas envergonhadas do marido, e ainda completou: – E foi incrível. Mas nada de falar sobre isso, né, pessoal?

– Ah, pô, por que não? – lamentou-se Seiya. – Adoro esse assunto!

– Porque não interessa a ninguém – Saori cortou.

Minu completou:

– E porque aqui não é lugar, por muitos motivos, ora essa!

– Tá, então só vamos dizer onde e quando foi a primeira vez, que tal? – Seiya insistiu. – Sem detalhes, ok?

Com a concordância de todos, ele prosseguiu:

– Está bem... Vamos lá, Shiryu e Shunrei, comecem vocês já que são os mais envergonhados. Onde e quando?

– Vocês são terríveis... – resmungou Shiryu.

– Bom... – Shunrei começou, tentando soar natural. – Foi na estufa da casa dos pais do Shiryu.

Todos voltaram olhares espantados para os dois.

– Ah, mentira que vocês transaram na estufa! – disse um incrédulo Ikki. – Duvido! Conta outra, Shunrei!

– Pois foi exatamente lá – Shiryu disse.

– É, foi – Shunrei continuou. – Bom, e quando? Sete meses depois que começamos a namorar.

– E chega desse assunto! – Shiryu cortou, mas lembrou-se muito bem do que tinha acontecido há cerca de nove anos atrás...

_Shiryu e Shunrei tinham sido aprovados em seus respectivos vestibulares, ele no de Medicina, ela no de Pedagogia. Shunrei tinha conseguido moradia estudantil com um bom desconto e também tinha arranjado um emprego numa lojinha perto de casa. Seu Hirotaka tinha presenteado com Shiryu com um pequeno apartamento, comprado com as economias que o casal tinha feito durante toda a vida._

_Com todas as obrigações da faculdade, os dois tinham pouco tempo para se encontrarem durante a semana, mas todas as sextas-feiras Shiryu ia buscar Shunrei no trabalho para que passassem algum tempo juntos._

_A cada quinze dias, dona Mitsuko ia visitar o filho, levando frutas, verduras e flores para alegrarem o apartamento. Dessa vez, porém, ela trouxe também um presente inusitado._

_– Uma caixa de preservativos, mãe? – ele perguntou num sussurro constrangido, terrivelmente envergonhado._

_– Claro! – ela respondeu naturalmente. – Afinal, você e Shunrei têm que se cuidar! Eu já devia ter feito isso, eu sei, mas só agora criei coragem. Lógico que eu quero ter um netinho lindo, mas não nesse momento, não é, meu bem? Você tem que se formar primeiro! Mas também não quero que você fique sem se divertir, não é? – disse e deu uma piscadela marota que deixou Shiryu ainda mais envergonhado._

_– Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, ainda não aconteceu nada..._

_– Como não? – indignou-se dona Mitsuko. – Vocês já namoram há meses! Você está com algum problema, querido? Se for isso, mamãe arruma um médico, um psicólogo, um terapeuta sexual, qualquer coisa. Não se acanhe, conte pra mamãe._

_– Mãe! Eu não tenho problema nenhum. Apenas ainda não é hora de fazer essas coisas._

_– Então há algo muito errado com você, meu bem! Nessa idade e não pensa em sexo? Mamãe vai marcar um psicólogo agora mesmo!_

_– Mãe! Eu penso! Eu só... não faço._

_– E qual é o problema afinal? Ai, eu ainda pergunto. Já vi que você é igualzinho ao seu pai, viu? Nem se fosse filho de sangue seria tão parecido!_

_– É? – surpreendeu-se Shiryu._

_– É. Seu pai sempre ficava com uma história de "só casando, só casando" e eu praticamente tive que forçá-lo a fazer alguma coisa! Engraçado lembrar isso, filho. Eu e seu pai fizemos amor pela primeira vez ali mesmo, no campo de flores atrás da casa onde moramos. Eu estava morrendo de medo de que minha mãe visse, mas ainda assim foi tão bom._

_– Sério? Assim, ao ar livre?_

_– É. Se já seria um escândalo hoje, imagine há trinta e tantos anos atrás! Mas eu queria porque queria dar logo para o seu pai!_

_– Ô mãe, isso é jeito de falar?_

_– Ora, mas não é mesmo? Dei, pronto! E foi ótimo! Ainda é ótimo, se quer saber! Por isso quero que você e a Shu façam logo, meu bem! É bom, é saudável._

_– Vamos fazer quando for a hora, mãe... – Shiryu tentou argumentar._

_– Que negócio de hora, meu bebê? A hora é quando a vontade vier. Fazendo com responsabilidade, não tem problema. Claro que na minha época não tomei precaução nenhuma. Mas nem deu em nada... Nunca consegui engravidar. Já estava até conformada em não ter filhos, depois de tantos anos de casamento. Até aquele dia em que esbarrei em você._

_Mitsuko deu um sorriso terno e segurou a mão do filho._

_– Na hora em que toquei sua mãozinha – ela disse –, eu soube que você era o filho que eu estava esperando. Você é meu tesouro, filho. Você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho e é por isso que eu desejo que seja feliz em todos os aspectos._

_Poucas semanas depois, Shiryu e Shunrei foram passar o aniversário dele em Saitama. Depois de comemorarem com um almoço, os dois foram dar uma volta pela plantação de flores._

_– Foi aqui que a minha mãe e o meu pai fizeram amor pela primeira vez – Shiryu comentou envergonhado, lembrando-se do que a mãe tinha contado semanas atrás. Desde a conversa que tivera com ela, vinha amadurecendo a ideia de fazer amor com Shunrei e realmente achava que a hora tinha chegado._

_– Uau! – Shunrei exclamou, mais pela surpresa de Shiryu ter tocado nesse assunto do que pelo fato em si. Estavam perto da estufa e naquele domingo nublado de outubro, Shunrei tomou uma decisão: queria que fosse ali sua primeira vez com Shiryu. Já vinha pensando em dar esse passo há algum tempo, mas sempre havia alguma coisa ou outra que a impedia. Ela olhou Shiryu nos olhos e comunicou sua decisão:_

_– Eu também quero que a nossa primeira vez seja aqui... Eu estou pronta._

_Encantado, Shiryu voltou-se para ela. Foi a deixa para se enroscarem entre as flores, trocando beijos e carícias apressadas. Mas logo um trovão ressoou ao longe e quando começou a chover, correram até a estufa onde, ensopados, recomeçaram a trocar carícias._

_Shunrei despiu-se lentamente, enquanto Shiryu deleitava-se com a visão do corpo pequeno e esguio da amada. Demorou-se admirando a namorada, até que, num movimento fluido e sinuoso, ela se aproximou dele e foi-lhe abrindo a camisa muito devagar, botão por botão. Era quase uma tortura para o rapaz, que quis se ver livre da camisa desde o momento em que Shunrei abriu o primeiro botão. Quando ela finalmente tirou-lhe a camisa, beijou e mordiscou o peito definido do rapaz, provocando-o, torturando-o com o calor de seus lábios, enquanto as mãos passeavam nas costas dele, onde ele ostentava um imenso dragão tatuado. Ele tomou-a nos braços, erguendo-a do solo, e sugou-lhe os seios com um desespero alucinado. Costumava ser paciente e, quando pensava em fazer amor com Shunrei imagina que não teria pressa, mas sentia justamente o contrário. Havia uma urgência, uma vontade desenfreada de enveredar-se pelo corpo dela, tornar-se um só com aquela mulher a quem ele tanto amava. Já não lembrava mais do conselho da mãe, nem de nada. Pousou Shunrei no chão gentilmente, entre um canteiro e outro, e desvencilhou-se do resto de roupas que ainda tinha sobre a pele, para em seguida se embrenhar no corpo dela. Tinha planejado ser extremamente cuidadoso, mas a paixão febril que percorria seu corpo fez com que fosse mais impetuoso do que gostaria. Porém, Shunrei, que experimentava a mesma sensação de urgência, apreciou a intensidade. O movimento poderoso que Shiryu fizera proporcionou-lhe um misto de dor e prazer indescritível e ela sentia como se fosse derreter sob aquele corpo que se movia sobre o seu._

_Ela ergueu um pouco o quadril para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo e ficaram nisso por um tempo que lhes pareceu infinito, mas que não era mais que alguns minutos, até que ela explodiu num prazer assombroso. Sentiu os músculos retesados relaxarem pouco a pouco._

_Ele continuou movendo-se sobre ela até que, carregando-a consigo, deu um impulso e colocou-se de joelhos, mantendo-a sobre si. Conduziu-a com os braços, impeliu-a a mover-se para frente e para trás, num balanço enérgico. Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e firmou os pés no chão, facilitando o movimento cadenciado que levou Shiryu a um gozo descomedido, que finalmente serenou toda aquela tensão que o consumia._

_Permaneceram unidos um ao outro. Estavam sujos de terra, molhados da chuva e de suor, e havia pétalas de flores coladas na pele e nos cabelos de ambos, mas não se importaram porque era como se fossem parte da natureza, como se vibrassem em uníssono com ela._

Continua...

(1) Laura Pausini, Due Innamoratti Come Noi.

* * *

><p><em>Oi, povo!<em>

_É, não teve cap semana passada… nhe. É que essa parte é complicada, não posso escrevê-la no computador do trabalho... kkkkkkkk Só me resta fazer em casa e nos últimos dias tive um bocado de compromissos que acabaram atrasando tudo. Por isso que também não teve cap de "Saint Seiya Oh My God!"... To tentando tirar o atraso nesse final de semana. Tomara que eu consiga!_

_É isso, pessoal! Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa e as outras fics!_

_Beijãooooo_

_Chii_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 4**

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ**

_Não, não vacila_

_Vem aqui mostrar sua arte_

_Groove na medida_

_Teu prazer é o meu estandarte._

_Dentro da noite do mundo_

_Vamos brindar à solidão_

_E acordar nas tábuas desse chão. (1)_

Capítulo XIV

– Tá aí, nunca pensei que vocês tivessem feito sexo numa estufa – confessou Ikki. – Pensava em vocês como dois caretas, transando numa cama com lençóis imaculados e perfumados, com aquelas velinhas aromáticas acesas e outras besteiras românticas.

– Você não sabe nada sobre nós dois – Shiryu retrucou. – Agora fale de você, garanhão puro-sangue. Onde e quando?

– Naquele mesmo dia do jantar – Ikki respondeu, sem o menor constrangimento. – Onde? Bom, em muitos lugares.

– Começou na limusine... – Minu disse, e ele completou:

– Continuou no elevador do hotel...

– E terminou no quarto – Minu arrematou.

– Se quiserem, eu conto os detalhes – ele disse.

– Claro que não, né, meu amor?

– Ia ser interessante ouvir – Seiya disse.

– Não seja assanhado, Seiya! – Saori censurou o marido.

– Mais que interessante, ia ser uma aula para vocês – gabou-se Ikki.

– Ai, que esse meu marido é convencido, hein, gente? – Minu brincou, mas recordou-se que o convencimento de Ikki era totalmente dotado de fundamento...

_Seis meses atrás..._

_– Então, que tal o jantar? – Ikki perguntou, quando ele e Minu deixaram o restaurante._

_– Foi lindo, Ikki – Minu admitiu, entrando na limusine. Realmente ela tinha achado tudo perfeito, exceto pelo fato de estar descabelada e de pijamas. – Eu amei, mas da próxima vez, quero estar arrumada, Ikki._

_– Não me ouviu porque não quis._

_Assim que o motorista deu partida na limusine, começaram os beijos, que logo em seguida deram lugar a carícias ousadas. Minu quase não conseguia raciocinar com aquelas mãos enormes em cima dela, passeando por todos os cantos, aquela boca roçando em sua pele. Era como se Ikki tivesse dez mãos, dez bocas e dez línguas, todas extremamente hábeis._

_– Ikki... o motorista... – ela murmurou, quando ainda tinha um resquício de consciência. A boca de Ikki estava colada no seu pescoço e a mão dele descia perigosamente pelo cós da calça do pijama._

_Ikki parou um pouco._

_– Brother, vai dirigindo por aí, não leva a gente pro hotel agora – disse, e apertou o botão que fechava a divisória entre a frente do carro e o restante. Sem dizer mais nada, recomeçou as carícias e abriu a camisa de Minu com uma violência que quase lhe arrancou os botões._

_– Seu doido... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, quando ele focinhou entre os seios com uma avidez animalesca. Com um puxão, ele baixou a calça do pijama e enveredou a face por entre as pernas de Minu, que usava uma calcinha branca com ursinhos coloridos. Se ela estivesse conseguindo raciocinar, teria visto que Ikki deu uma risadinha ao ver a peça íntima. Mas com outro puxão, ele logo a livrou também dessa peça e continuou sua investida pelas partes íntimas da moça. Depois, desafivelou o cinto, abriu a calça e abaixou-a, junto com a cueca. Depois, puxou Minu para si, metendo-se dentro dela e movendo-se como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. Se ela estivesse conseguindo pensar, teria comparado Ikki aos vampiros de Charlaine Harris, porque para ser um só faltava mesmo ele morder-lhe a veia da virilha. A potência sexual ele já tinha..._

_Quando tudo acabou, ela ainda não conseguia pensar em nada além de "Oh, meu Deus, que homem é esse?". Deixou-se cair frouxamente sobre os braços dele e, inesperadamente ele preocupou-se em vesti-la com a camisa do pijama. Ajeitou a própria roupa e pelo interfone do carro disse ao motorista que queria voltar ao hotel. Depois, beijou Minu e disparou:_

_– Isso foi só o começo._

_Se ela estivesse conseguindo pensar, teria pensado em como ia fazer para sair daquele carro no estado em que se encontrava._

_Ele ajudou-a a vestir as calças, mas a calcinha de ursinhos ficou esquecida em algum canto do carro. Quando a limusine parou na entrada vip do hotel, Ikki recolocou Minu nos braços e saiu carregando-a pelo hotel. Dessa vez ela nem se importou. Não conseguia pensar em nada mesmo._

_No elevador, recomeçaram a trocar beijos que fizeram o ascensorista corar. Quando a mão de Ikki enfiou-se dentro da calça de Minu, o rapaz pigarreou._

_– Senhores, não é permitido... – ele disse, meio constrangido, meio empolgado com a cena._

_Ikki ignorou-o solenemente e continuou com a mão onde estava._

_– Senhores, por favor, o elevador tem câmeras de segurança e..._

_Ikki fingiu não ouvir._

_– Senhores! – o ascensorista gritou. – Parem com isso agora mesmo ou... ou..._

_O elevador chegou ao andar onde eles estavam hospedados e os dois saltaram para fora, sob o olhar incrédulo do pobre ascensorista. Ikki abriu a porta do quarto, pegou Minu no colo, jogou-a na cama e anunciou:_

_– Agora é pra valer._

_Se ela conseguisse pensar em algo, teria pensado que agora entendia o porquê de todas aquelas vagabundas ficarem loucas por Ikki. Não havia outra possibilidade, aquele homem era de enlouquecer qualquer uma mesmo._

_Ele despiu-a outra vez e despiu-se a seguir. O que veio depois foi uma confusão de mãos, braços, bocas, línguas e genitálias. Minu mal sabia onde estava, sentia-se presa num louco sonho erótico, onde Ikki era tudo, tinha tudo, estava em todos os lugares, ocupava todos os espaços. A mesma fúria que dedicava às lutas ele tinha no amor e, se conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, Minu teria pedido para que esse sonho não acabasse nunca. _

Continua...

(1) Skank, Chão.


	16. Capítulo XV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes

Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 4**

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ**

_"Agora vem pra perto, vem._

_Vem depressa, vem sem fim dentro de mim._

_Que eu quero sentir_

_O teu corpo pesando sobre o meu._

_Vem, meu amor, vem pra mim._

_Me abraça devagar,_

_Me beija e me faz esquecer". (1)_

**Capítulo XIV**

– Quer dizer que vocês fizeram tudo lá mesmo na limusine? – surpreendeu-se Shun. O irmão sempre fora ousado, mas ele não imaginava que chegasse a esse ponto.

– É, mas foi só uma rapidinha... – Ikki disse, sem demonstrar o menor constrangimento. Minu, entretanto, estava vermelhíssima. – Quando chegamos ao hotel é que a coisa foi pra valer – ele completou.

– Não posso nem pensar nisso que já me sobem uns calores – Minu murmurou, abanando-se com o guardanapo. Ikki voltou-se para ela com um sorriso irresistível e disparou:

– Pode deixar que daqui a pouco eu resolvo isso, Minu.

– Hum... conheço muito bem esses calores – Saori disse, rindo, enquanto Minu ficava ainda mais vermelha. – Muitíssimo bem.

Minu aproveitou a deixa para mudar o foco da conversa:

– Tá, então agora é sua vez, Saori – ela disse. – Onde e quando?

– Hum... Na minha casa, poucas semanas depois de começarmos a namorar.

– Tivemos que rebolar porque o cão de guarda da Saori... – Seiya começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela esposa:

– Meu mordomo.

– É, o bendito mordomo estava de marcação com a gente.

– A verdade é que o Tatsumi achava que tudo não passava de rebeldia minha – Saori explicou –, e queria evitar a todo custo que eu chegasse aos finalmentes com o Seiya.

– Mas ele não foi páreo para a minha esperteza! – disse Seiya, estufando o peito.

– Corrigindo outra vez: ele não foi páreo para a minha vontade – Saori disse e, imediatamente lembrou-se do dia em que se esgueirou com Seiya pela ala dos empregados...

_Dez anos atrás..._

_– Sabia que eu nunca tinha vindo aqui na ala dos empregados? – Saori perguntou, com ar inocente._

_– Não?_

_Ela andava pelos corredores com curiosidade, observando tudo._

_– Não. Quem sempre cuidou de tudo foi o Tatsumi._

_– Pois vou aproveitar para reclamar direto com a dona, falou? Os quartos são uns cubículos sem ventilação adequada. Bem que podíamos ter condicionadores de ar, né? E um frigobar em cada quarto também não seria má ideia._

_Saori ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_– Quer também uma Jacuzzi, um ofurô, torneiras de ouro, massagista de plantão, toalhas de algodão egípcio, sais de banho importados?_

_– Ia ser legal!_

_– Eu vou mandar colocar o ar-condicionado, Seiya. O resto, claro que não, né? Mas onde fica seu quarto afinal? Já andamos, andamos e nada._

_– Fica no fim do corredor._

_Quando chegaram e Seiya abriu a porta, instintivamente Saori deu um passo para trás..._

_– Seiya, isso é um quarto ou um chiqueiro? – ela perguntou ao ver a bagunça. Havia todo tipo de coisas pelo chão: roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, papéis, livros, restos de embalagem de comida, copos e garrafas descartáveis. Seiya coçou a cabeça, embaraçado._

_– É, tá um pouquinho bagunçado._

_Saori arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos na cintura._

_– Um pouquinho? Nunca vi nada igual!_

_– Ah, também não precisa exagerar, né?_

_– Meu amor, o que é que custa limpar de vez em quando?_

_– Eu limpo!_

_– Não parece!_

_– É que no dia seguinte já baguncei de novo..._

_Saori entrou no quarto, mas pisou diretamente numa cueca._

_– Pooooxa, Seiya, até cueca usada no chão?_

_Ele apressou-se em recolher, corado de vergonha e tentou justifica-se:_

_– É que eu não tive tempo de lavar essa semana..._

_– Ai, Seiya, pelo amor de Deus! Vou mandar limpar isso aqui! Que sujeira!_

_– Tá, tá, mas esquece, não viemos aqui para isso... – ele disse, agarrando Saori e recordando-se que tinham corrido para a ala dos empregados porque o clima começara a esquentar enquanto namoravam no jardim. Saori se afastou._

_– Ai, Seiya, essa sujeira cortou totalmente minha vontade, né?_

_Seiya não se deu por vencido:_

_– Então vamos para o quarto da Seika? Está limpinho!_

_– Você é inacreditável, Seiya – ela disse, mas o acompanhou até o outro quarto. Quando começaram a trocar carícias mais ousadas e Saori já estava sem blusa, ela interrompeu tudo:_

_– Ah, não, Seiya. Assim não dá! Fico tensa! A Seika pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento!_

_– Ela não vem! Eu sei que não._

_– Não importa, Seiya – Saori disse, enquanto se levantava e vestia a blusa. – Assim eu não queroooo!_

_– Então onde?_

_– Vamos lá pro meu quarto._

_– Lá em cima?_

_– Claro! Onde mais?_

_– E se o Tatsumi...?_

_– A essa hora ele deve estar na cozinha dando as ordens para o jantar. Vamos logo!_

_– Mas eu... eu... eu... – ele disse apontando para baixo e mostrando que sua excitação era visível._

_– Isso? – Saori riu. – Ah, a ideia é que ninguém nos veja, meu bem. Se virem, já vai estar tudo perdido mesmo, o que é que tem se perceberem que você está animadinho?_

_– É... – concordou Seiya, e os dois correram pela mansão. Por pouco não foram pegos por Tatsumi quando subiam a escada. Não precisavam de fato se esconderem. Ela era a dona da mansão e do próprio nariz, entretanto nutria grande apreço pelo mordomo e não queria desapontá-lo, além de achar esse jogo de esconde-esconde bastante excitante._

_Saori olhou para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém os vira e abriu a porta do quarto._

_– UAU! – Seiya exclamou quando entrou. – Isso é um quarto? Pooooorra! Parece um palácio! Eu podia morar aqui dentro! – disse e jogou-se na imensa cama com dossel. – Nossa! Parece que deitei numa nuvem! Que delícia! Essa cortina fecha? Nossa! Seu quarto tem televisão e som! Caramba, e aquele sofá imenso? Putz, assistir o jogo aqui ia ser demais! Aposto que o banheiro também é enorme. Deve ter uma banheira gigante lá, não é? Noooooooooossaaaaaaa!_

_Saori impacientou-se, pôs as mãos na cintura e disse:_

_– Você vai ficar aí admirando meu quarto ou vai me agarrar?_

_– Desculpa, amor, é que, poooooxa, tenta entender! Eu nunca vi nada igual._

_– Seu bobo – ela disse e caminhou lentamente até a cama, despindo uma peça de roupa a cada passo. Depois, ficou em pé sobre o colchão e fechou o dossel._

_– Pronto – ela disse, completamente despida, empurrando Seiya com o pé. – Agora você não pode ver nada lá fora e vai ter que olhar só pra mim!_

_– Não vai ser nenhum sacrifício – Seiya disse e puxou-a para si, esquecendo completamente do quarto e dedicando-se a acariciar a namorada._

_A milionária deliciou-se quando Seiya começou a brincar com seus seios, apertando os mamilos entre os dedos. Quando ele se despiu apressadamente, Saori fez com que se deitasse e percorreu com as mãos o corpo do amado, beijando-o repetidas vezes. Depois, posicionou-se sobre ele e começou a se mover. Logo inverteram a posição. Com Seiya por cima e movendo-se livremente, Saori enlaçou-o com as pernas e procurou seguir o movimento com os quadris, até o ponto em que se entregou ao deleite que vinha sendo adiado desde que tudo começara no jardim._

_Seiya continuou movendo-se sobre ela. Depois, colocou-a de lado e, encaixando-se nela, retomou o movimento que o conduziu ao ápice._

_– Foi... – Seiya começou a falar._

_– Se você perguntar "foi bom pra você" – interrompeu a garota –, eu te mato._

_– Mas..._

_– Sim, foi ótimo, meu querido – Saori disse e voltou-se para ele com um sorriso sensualíssimo. Mordiscando a orelha do amado, ela murmurou: – Tão bom que eu queria começar de novo..._

_Continua..._

(1) Marisa Monte, Bem que se Quis.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes

Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**PARTE 4**

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ**

_Quando você está perto de mim_

_Este quarto não tem paredes_

_Mas sim árvores, árvores infinitas_

_E quando você está bem perto de mim_

_É como se não existissem limites(1)_

**Capítulo XVI**

– E você não pegou nenhuma doença de pele com esse imundo do Seiya? – Ikki perguntou rindo.

– Não, eu fiquei grávida, isso sim, para desespero do Tatsumi.

– Ai, eu me lembro dessa história – Shunrei disse. – Conheci vocês logo depois disso.

– Verdade. Shiryu levou você no meu jantar de noivado. E poucas semanas depois foi o casamento!

– Foi tão lindo! – Shun disse, com ar sonhador.

– Foi o casamento mais chique que eu já vi na vida – Minu disse.

– Foi mesmo – Shunrei concordou.

– Apesar de ter sido feito às pressas, saiu tudo perfeito, do jeito que eu sonhava.

– Ei, vocês estão entrando noutro assunto, quando ainda falta um casal dizer o 'onde e quando' – Seiya interveio.

Sabendo que estavam falando dele e de Hyoga, Shun corou.

– Estava torcendo para que vocês esquecessem – ele disse.

– Vamos, mano, conta logo onde foi.

– Bom – ele começou, ainda com as faces rosadas –, foi numa suíte master em Paris, alguns anos atrás. Pronto. Não falo mais nada. Não façam mais perguntas.

– UAU! – as mulheres suspiraram em coro. – P-A-R-I-S!

– Que romântico! – Saori completou.

– Foi mesmo – Shun assentiu envergonhado, e lembrou-se dos dias que tinha passado na Cidade Luz com seu amado.

_Dois anos antes..._

_– Tem certeza de que foi uma boa ideia me trazer? – Hyoga perguntou, inseguro, quando desembarcava no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle acompanhado por Shun. Tinham resolvido as coisas e começado a namorar há pouquíssimo tempo, mas o pianista tinha um concerto no famoso Olympia de Paris, e resolvera que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para fazer sua primeira viagem com o namorado._

_– Claro! – Shun respondeu sem hesitar. – A viagem e a hospedagem já foram pagas pelo contratante mesmo. Nada melhor que trazer você._

_– Bom, só espero que dê tudo certo._

_– Vai dar, meu querido. Relaxe. Assim que chegarmos ao hotel terei uma coletiva de imprensa. Não precisa ir comigo se não quiser. Essas coletivas são extremamente entediantes, sempre as mesmas perguntas..._

_– Será que não vão perguntar sobre... nós?_

_– É possível..._

_– E o que você vai dizer?_

_– Eu não sei..._

_Quando chegaram ao hotel, o pianista arrumou-se, penteou-se e encontrou-se com seu manager francês, com quem conversou por algum tempo sobre o concerto, e depois foi conduzido para a sala de imprensa do hotel, onde dezenas de jornalistas esperavam-no. Hyoga optou por ficar no quarto, temeroso de que a pergunta que ele temia fosse feita._

_Shun sentou-se no lugar reservado, cumprimentou os repórteres e começou a responder as perguntas. Falava um francês muito bom, apenas com um leve e charmoso sotaque, e depois de diversas perguntas comuns a esses eventos, as quais ele já estava cansado de responder, um repórter ousou:_

_– É verdade que você abandonou sua noiva no altar e agora namora um homem?_

_O tom do sujeito era ofensivo e Shun pensou em responder que "não falaria nada sobre sua vida pessoal", mas pensou melhor e disse naturalmente:_

_– Sim. É verdade._

_A resposta gerou um burburinho na sala de imprensa. Shun prosseguiu, quando o barulho enfraqueceu:_

_– Eu escolhi ser honesto comigo mesmo, como estou sendo agora com vocês._

_– E foi difícil essa decisão? – outro repórter perguntou, com um tom mais ameno e respeitoso._

_– Muitíssimo. Não é fácil ir contra as convenções, ao que se espera de você, mas eu escolhi ser feliz. E eu não conseguiria ser feliz se levasse o casamento adiante, muito menos faria feliz minha ex-noiva, por quem tenho muito apreço. Foi difícil, mas foi a escolha certa. Agora encerremos esse assunto e vamos falar sobre o concerto, sim?_

_Depois da coletiva, Shun e Hyoga foram levados direto para o Olympia._

_– Eles perguntaram? – Hyoga questionou quando estavam no carro._

_– Sim._

_– E o que você disse?_

_– A verdade._

_No Olympia, Shun fez a passagem de som e voltou ao camarim, onde começou a se arrumar. Na hora marcada para o início do concerto, Hyoga desejou boa sorte ao namorado dando-lhe um beijo na testa e dirigiu-se ao lugar reservado na primeira fileira, de onde assistiu a um Shun inspiradíssimo apresentar-se por quase duas horas, tocando peças clássicas, modernas e composições próprias, onde ele também se arriscava a cantar._

_Ao final, Shun foi aplaudido com entusiasmo pela plateia._

_– Este concerto foi dedicado à felicidade – ele disse, quando os aplausos arrefeceram. Depois olhou para Hyoga e completou: – E ao amor!_

_De volta ao camarim, Shun recebeu um abraço e um beijo de Hyoga._

_– E então? Me saí bem? – o pianista perguntou._

_– Você foi maravilhoso. Nunca o vi tocar desse jeito._

_– É que agora eu estou feliz, livre, sem amarras, solto no vento... me sinto tão bem, tão leve, que seria capaz de sair voando._

_– Acho que vem música nova por aí..._

_– É, é possível que venha. Meu querido, preciso receber algumas pessoas agora, convidados, patrocinadores, fãs, você sabe como são essas coisas. Depois vamos para o hotel, sim?_

_– Claro._

_Shun recebeu as pessoas, apresentando Hyoga a todos como seu namorado sem demonstrar qualquer constrangimento. No começo, o rapaz loiro sentiu-se estranho, afinal era a primeira vez que Shun fazia isso fora do círculo de amizade dos dois. Mas aos poucos ele foi se acostumando. "Shun é mesmo incrível", ele pensou, entre um cumprimento e outro. "Sem a força dele eu não conseguiria lidar com tudo isso."_

_Quando Shun terminou de receber as pessoas, já passava de uma da manhã e um motorista os levou para o hotel._

_Apesar de cansado, Shun se sentia tão feliz e extasiado que não tinha sono._

_– Ah, que noite, meu querido! – exclamou, abraçando Hyoga. – Que noite! Foi o melhor concerto da minha vida! O Olympia é lindo, tudo correu bem, a plateia foi bem receptiva e calorosa, e eu tenho você. Não posso pedir mais nada._

_– Eu gostei quando você dedicou o concerto a mim..._

_– Só toquei daquele jeito porque você estava comigo, meu amor. E você reparou nas pessoas que recebi no camarim? Alguns estranharam sua presença, mas teve até quem comentasse que eu tirei a sorte grande por ter um namorado tão lindo. C'est merveilleux, non?_

_– É muito sexy você falando francês... – Hyoga disparou. Shun deu um sorriso tímido, mas que o russo considerou extremamente sensual._

_– _Quand tu es près de moi_ – o pianista começou a cantarolar no ouvido do namorado. – _Cette chambre n'a plus de parois, mais des arbres oui, des arbres infinis..._(2)_

_Shun continuou cantarolando a canção enquanto era conduzido por Hyoga a uma dança sensual, os dois corpos tocando-se voluptuosamente a cada passo dado._

_– Desse jeito eu não resisto – Shun sussurrou, sentindo a excitação espalhar-se por seu corpo._

_– Não é pra resistir – Hyoga sussurrou de volta. Vinham adiando esse momento, mas havia algo em Paris que os instigava a ir adiante. Era simplesmente inevitável._

_Continua..._

(1) e (2) Le ciel dans une chambre, Carla Bruni.

* * *

><p><em>Esse definitivamente foi o capítulo mais trabalhoso de Cinco Momentos. Nossa, como eu penei pra escrever essa parte final. Fiz trocentas mil versões e não consegui uma decente... Então ficou como está, porque já enchi o saco e queria colocar a fic pra andar. Vamos em frente, que atrás vem gente!<em>

_Beijo, povooo!_

_Chii_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 5**

**O CASAMENTO**

"_Sentados no chão,_

_Neste quarto que pintaremos de branco,_

_Felizes por não pedirmos nada mais._

_Diga-me "sim"_

_Ainda que aqui tenhamos apenas uma mesa como altar_

_E um pão para compartilhar."(1)_

**Capítulo XVII**

– Paris! Uau! Isso não é para qualquer um – suspirou Shunrei.

– Foi totalmente por acaso – Shun disse. – Calhou de ter esse concerto e eu resolvi levar o Oga. No final das contas, foi maravilhoso.

– E decisivo – completou Hyoga. – Porque o tempo que passamos juntos lá em Paris nos fez perceber que devíamos morar juntos.

– Mas era só subir alguns andares, pô – Ikki riu, lembrando-se de que os dois moravam no mesmo prédio. Hyoga justificou-se:

– Parece pouco, Ikki, mas é uma mudança enorme sair da sua casa para dividir a vida com outra pessoa. Ainda mais no nosso caso...

– Verdade – Shun concordou. – Mas quando decidimos foi pra valer e o Oga mudou-se para o meu apartamento. Então, teve a festinha, e tudo mais. Vocês devem lembrar.

– Claro que lembramos! – Minu disse, e Shun começou a relatar sobre a decisão de unir-se a Hyoga.

_Dois anos atrás..._

_Shun estava às voltas com a reforma e redecoração do apartamento a fim de prepará-lo para receber o novo morador. Ele estava realmente se divertindo com a escolha dos materiais, a compra de novos móveis e objetos de decoração. Experimentava uma sensação bem diferente do sofrimento que fora escolher os objetos do apartamento onde teria ido viver com June se tivesse se casado._

_Hyoga lhe dera carta branca para fazer como quisesse, a única exigência dele foi que trocasse a cama atual por uma maior e mais confortável. Então Shun tinha escolhido a melhor que encontrara, bem como os melhores lençóis e travesseiros. A sala, que tinha o piano em local de destaque, também ganhou uma televisão grande para Hyoga assistir seus jogos._

_Os dois combinaram que a mudança aconteceria assim que Hyoga voltasse de um campeonato, na semana seguinte. Então, Shun aproveitou que o namorado estava fora do país para terminar de arrumar os últimos detalhes. Ficara com a chave do apartamento de Hyoga para trazer o resto de suas coisas e deleitou-se arrumando os pertences dele. Colocou a velha matrioska que fora da mãe do russo sobre a cômoda e montou um quadro onde pendurou as muitas medalhas que o jogador ganhara no decorrer da carreira. Assim que ele voltasse, os dois dariam um jantar a fim de anunciar para os amigos a união._

_No dia da festinha, enquanto preparava as coisas, Shun pensava que era exatamente isso que devia ter sentido quando estava para se casar com June. A ansiedade boa, a euforia, o cuidado com cada detalhe e o desejo de que tudo saísse perfeito. Tinha encomendado comida tailandesa e bebidas diferentes, além de preparar alguns doces e ensaiar a homenagem que faria "namorido", como gostava de se referir a Hyoga._

_Os amigos chegaram na hora combinada. Hyoga, entretanto, estava atrasado. Shun procurou parecer tranquilo, conversou com todo mundo, serviu-lhes petiscos, mas a certa altura já não conseguia mais esconder a preocupação com o atraso de Hyoga. Ele tinha chegado a Tóquio de manhã, ligara assim que desembarcara com o time e avisara que iria almoçar com eles em comemoração ao título que ganharam, mas que estaria em casa antes de anoitecer._

_Para Shun, foi inevitável pensar em como June tinha se sentido enquanto esperava no altar e ele já começava a se desesperar pensando que Hyoga não viria e que tudo isso era um castigo bem merecido. Os amigos já tinham percebido o nervosismo dele e tentavam acalmá-lo, mas tudo que diziam era insuficiente. Então, com quase duas horas de atraso, Hyoga chegou._

_– Perdão, meu querido – ele disse, largando a mala no canto e abraçando um Shun que suspirava aliviado. Depois, tratou logo de se explicar: – Eu me atrasei por causa disso... – Hyoga tirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo negro. – Eu tinha mandado fazer com antecedência, mas o ourives atrasou e eu tive que esperar ele terminar na hora._

_Ele abriu a caixinha e Shun olhou encantado para o conteúdo: duas alianças de prata aparentemente simples, mas que traziam um "eu te amo" gravado em suas faces internas._

_– Uau! – suspirou Shun. – São lindas!_

_– Espero que possamos usá-las para sempre, meu querido._

_– Eu também._

_Depois que trocaram as alianças, o casal beijou-se, sob os aplausos dos amigos. Ikki constatou que ainda se sentia um tanto desconfortável ao ver o irmão beijando um homem, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que Shun estava feliz como nunca. Isso era o bastante para que ele deixasse qualquer coisa de lado._

_– Eu fico imaginando como é que eles decidem quem é ativo e... – Seiya ia dizendo, mas Saori deu-lhe um beliscão antes de ele completar a frase._

_– Comporte-se! – ela disse entre dentes. – Parece criança._

_– É só uma curiosidade sadia, meu amor. Tipo, eles combinam antes ou na hora quem vai ficar de..._

_Saori voltou-se para ele com o mesmo olhar que usava quando queria disciplinar os filhos e disparou:_

_– Seiya, nem mais uma palavra._

_– Tá bom, tá bom._

_Shiryu e Shunrei se aproximaram para felicitar o casal._

_– Esperamos que sejam muito felizes – Shiryu disse. – É um passo tremendamente importante que vocês estão dando._

_Ele e Shunrei tinham se casado há pouco também e ainda conservavam bem vívida na memória a felicidade que sentiram na ocasião._

_– É a melhor coisa do mundo! – Shunrei disse. – Vocês vão ver!_

_Depois de cumprimentarem o casal, todos aproveitaram o jantar tranquilamente. A seguir, Shun tocou ao piano a homenagem que preparara para Hyoga: uma composição nova inspirada no amado. Aproveitando a deixa, o russo fez questão de que ele tocasse também suas versões para as músicas de Madonna. Quando Shun tocou e cantou "Like a Virgin" gerou risadas generalizadas. Então começaram os pedidos dos amigos e foram surgindo as mais diversas canções, desde "Tears of the Dragon", pedida por Shiryu, a "My Heart Will Go On", pedida por Saori, a qual causou suspiros entre as moças e caretas entre os rapazes._

_– Eu acho que vou vomitar – brincou Ikki, assim que Shun terminou de cantar o tema de Titanic._

_Depois de mais algumas músicas, os amigos foram embora, deixando Shun e Hyoga sozinhos._

_– Enfim sós, meu querido – Shun disse, e beijou Hyoga. – Bem-vindo ao seu novo lar._

_– Obrigado – Hyoga respondeu. – Tenho certeza de que serei muito feliz aqui._

_– Assim espero – Shun disse, e beijou o "namorido" mais uma vez. Depois, sentou-se ao piano e começou a tocar as composições secretas, aquelas que eram só dele e de seu amor._

Continua...

(1) Con la musica alla radio, Laura Pausini


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 5**

**O CASAMENTO**

"_Uma rainha pode transformar o homem em rei_

_Por isso eu era um cafajeste com as que vieram antes de você._

_E diziam que não daria certo_

_Mas ao invés disso, nós nos casamos_

_Na igreja, com as flores, o arroz e trezentos convidados._

_Veja só como éramos predestinados!"(1)_

Capítulo XVIII

– Foi bem bonito ver vocês dois se unindo – Shunrei suspirou, depois dos relatos sobre a reunião que oficializou o relacionamento de Shun e Hyoga. – Foi como comprovar que amor é mesmo coisa entre almas, não exatamente de sexos.

– Verdade – Seiya assentiu. – Já quanto a mim, vocês sabem, eu dei o golpe na milionária – completou rindo, e os amigos também caíram na gargalhada.

– Você sempre teve vocação para golpista – Hyoga disse, entre risos.

– Deu o golpe coisa nenhuma! – Saori corrigiu, séria. – Quando eu engravidei você ficou foi morrendo de medo de casar. Eu praticamente o forcei a subir ao altar porque não queria ter filho solteira.

– Bom, isso é verdade – concordou Seiya –, mas amor, não estraga minha versão novelística de golpe do baú, pô!

– Estrago, sim! Eu me lembro muito bem da sua cara de apavorado quando eu disse que estava grávida!

_Cerca de nove anos atrás..._

_– E agora? E agora? E agora? – Seiya repetia numa cantilena sem fim. Sua expressão de desespero era de dar dó. Saori pôs as mãos na cintura e voltou-se para ele irritada:_

_– Agora, meu querido – ela disse –, você vai ao cartório e dá entrada nos papéis porque nós vamos nos casar, né?_

_Seiya arregalou os olhos._

_– Casar? Agora? Como assim?_

_– Casando, ora essa! Pode começar a se preparar para colocar a aliança no dedo. Vamos lá, meu filho, adiante logo a papelada porque eu vou casar num vestido justo e se demorar muito não vai dar, né? A barriga vai aparecer._

_– Saori... eu..._

_Ela ignorou Seiya e continuou, agora em tom de claríssima empolgação:_

_– Pensei em tudo ontem! Vai ser uma festa aprontada em tempo recorde, mas será como a sociedade japonesa jamais viu! O vestido vai ser luxuoso, vou encomendar umas joias exclusivas e contratar um bufê finíssimo! Tatsumi vai entrar na igreja comigo, claro, já que eu não tenho mais pai. E você pode entrar com a Seika. Vou mandar fazer um vestido belíssimo para ela, você vai ver! Ah, e precisamos encomendar o seu fraque, ver as lembrancinhas, comprar os sapatos! Nossa, são tantos detalhes! Quero que as minhas amigas moooooooooorram de inveja do meu casamento! Depois nós vamos para a lua de mel em... para onde vamos mesmo? Esqueci de pensar nisso, caramba!_

_Seiya balançou a cabeça._

_– Hein? Para com isso, Saori, eu estou meio atordoado..._

_– Atordoado você é naturalmente, meu bem!_

_– Mas o certo não seria eu pedir você em casamento?_

_– E eu lá quero saber o que é certo ou não? Eu quero é que o meu filho nasça com uma família, ora essa. A não ser que você não queira, né, meu querido? Se não quiser, é melhor dizer logo. Eu crio o bebê. Mas eu queria que ele tivesse um pai e..._

_– Para, Saori! É claro que eu quero, mas você sabe, sou um quebrado e o pessoal vai falar que eu estou querendo dar o golpe..._

_– E quem se importa com o que vão falar? Quando começamos a namorar eu sabia quem você era, meu bem. Não tem ninguém enganada aqui. E aí? Casa ou não casa?_

_– Caso, né? Mas você vai ter que me ajudar com os tais dos papéis! Eu nem sei por onde começar..._

_Exatos dois meses depois, Seiya entrava na igreja de fraque, acompanhado da irmã, que vestia um Valentino azul-cobalto exclusivo. A igreja estava lotada e os amigos que seriam padrinhos já estavam perfilados no altar. Na hora combinada, o Rolls-Royce que trazia Saori chegou. Tatsumi abriu a porta do carro e a noiva desceu, com várias pajens ajudando a arrumar a imensa cauda do vestido. O esforço para se casar antes de a barriga aparecer tinha valido a pena: ela estava deslumbrante no vestido Dior feito exclusivamente para ela, justo e com um decote profundo nas costas, exatamente do jeito que ela sonhara. Usava uma tiara de diamantes e ouro branco, bem como colares e brincos dos mesmos materiais, tudo feito por encomenda._

_– Tem certeza de que a senhorita deseja fazer isso? – insistiu Tatsumi, ainda esperançoso de que ela desistisse do casamento na última hora._

_– Mas é claro! – ela respondeu convicta. – O pai do meu filho está lá dentro e eu vou me casar com ele agora! – Saori aprumou-se nos saltos imensos. – Vamos lá, Tatsumi. Vamos dar os primeiros passos para o dia mais feliz da minha vida!_

_Quando ela entrou na igreja, os convidados depararam-se com a noiva mais bonita que já tinham visto na vida. Seiya abriu um sorriso e nervoso. Ela estava tão linda, mas tão linda que ele começou a pensar que ela merecia alguém melhor. Os passos dela da entrada até o altar pareceram uma eternidade para ele, que a recebeu com um beijo na mão, olhando-a embasbacado._

_O padre deu início à cerimônia, que Seiya achou longa e enfadonha, e já estava quase bocejando quando chegou na parte que interessava._

_– Saori Kido, aceita o senhor Seiya Ogawara como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias da sua vida, até que a morte os separe?_

_– Sim!_

_– Seiya Ogawara, aceita a senhorita Saori Kido como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la por todos os dias da sua vida, até que a morte os separe?_

_– A-a-aceito! – ele respondeu hesitante, ainda pensando se era mesmo o marido certo para Saori._

_– Então, vos declaro marido e mulher._

_Quando a cerimônia terminou, o casal deixou a igreja sob uma chuva de arroz e pétalas de rosas e foi para a bela réplica do Coliseu pertencente à noiva, onde se realizaria a festa. No lugar, que estava ricamente decorado, os convidados tomaram seus lugares reservados._

_Quando chegaram, os noivos cumpriram o protocolo, cumprimentando todos os convidados, depois se sentaram à mesa com os padrinhos: os amigos de Seiya desde a época em que ele vivia num orfanato. Shiryu, melhor amigo dele, fora acompanhado pela namorada, uma chinesa muito tímida, a quem Saori tinha sido apresentada poucas semanas antes, no jantar de noivado. Hyoga levara a namorada, Eiri. Shun levara a namorada June, e seu irmão, Ikki fora acompanhado por uma moça que usava um decote mais profundo que a fossa das Marianas._

_Correu tudo conforme Saori planejou e a certa altura da festa, a noiva jogou o buquê, que foi apanhado por June._

_No final, o casal entrou novamente no Rolls-Royce, e quando o motorista deu a partida, Seiya disse, em tom de desabafo:_

_– Ufa! Eu estava com tanto medo. Sabe, quando você entrou na igreja eu fiquei me perguntando se tudo aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo e se eu era bom o suficiente para você. Acho que você merecia um sujeito rico e bonitão, com um futuro promissor, não um cara como eu, um quebrado, ajudante de jardineiro, órfão, sem nome._

_– Não fique se menosprezando, Seiya! – ela retrucou. – Eu mereço o homem que é o pai do meu filho e você é o melhor para mim porque eu o amo. Simples assim._

Continua...

(1) I Love You Baby, Due di Picche.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**PARTE 5**

**O CASAMENTO**

_"Eu juro que sempre estarei ao teu lado._

_Que eu daria qualquer coisa_

_E que eu sempre me importarei._

_Na fraqueza e na força,_

_Na alegria e na tristeza, no melhor, no pior,_

_Eu te amarei a cada batida do meu coração."(1)_

**Capítulo XIX**

– Realmente foi a festa mais espetacular que eu já vi na vida – Minu disse, sentindo uma pontinha de inveja. O esbanjamento no casamento de Saori tinha sido tão grande que as lembrancinhas foram joias de ouro branco com diamantes.

– E você estava tão linda, Saori! – Shunrei disse, lembrando-se do vestido fabuloso que Saori usou na ocasião.

– Foi tudo como eu sempre sonhei – Saori disse e, depois um olhar carinhoso para o marido, completou: – Bom, felizmente ainda é.

Seiya retribuiu o olhar, depois deu uma risadinha marota e disparou:

– Eu sei que eu sou demais, minha querida!

– É folgado demais, isso sim! – Ikki alfinetou. – Profissão: marido de milionária. Nunca se deu ao trabalho de arranjar um emprego de verdade, né, Seiya?

– Eu cuido das crianças – Seiya retrucou, demonstrando leve irritação. – Você não faz a menor ideia do que seja isso.

– É verdade, gente – concordou Saori. – O Seiya é um heroi. Não é fácil dar conta de quatro crianças. Quando nossa primeira filha nasceu eu tinha só dezenove anos, precisava voltar à faculdade, e foi muito difícil deixar minha princesinha com uma babá. Eu me sentia tão terrivelmente culpada que pensei em largar o curso, mas consegui ir levando até o fim. Então vieram os gêmeos. Eu já tinha me formado e presidia a empresa, mas fiquei desesperada. Queria voltar ao trabalho, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que eles ficassem com pessoas estranhas.

– Então eu resolvi deixar de trabalhar pra cuidar deles – Seiya completou. **–** Meu salário não dava para comprar uma roupinha sequer da marca que eles usam. Eu só trabalhava por orgulho, para não ouvir piadas como essa que o Ikki disse agora. Mas acontece que quando você tem filhos, você deixa o orgulho de lado e passa a pensar só no bem-estar deles.

Saori assentiu e abraçou carinhosamente o marido.

– Foi a coisa mais acertada que fizemos. O Seiya é um pai excelente, cuida das crianças muito bem e eu posso trabalhar tranquila, sabendo que meus filhos estão seguros e bem cuidados porque afinal, ninguém é melhor que o próprio pai.

– É, estamos bem assim. Não tenho problema em ser taxado de golpista. O que conta é que meus filhos estejam bem.

– Eu amo meus filhos, mas não tenho muita vocação para coisas domésticas, vocês sabem. Prefiro cuidar das empresas, enquanto o Seiya cuida deles. Dá tudo certo assim.

– Vocês têm que fazer o que funciona para vocês, sem pensar nas convenções, ou no que os outros vão pensar – Shiryu disse, e Shunrei concordou:

– Verdade. Cada casal sabe o que é melhor.

Saori assentiu e voltou-se para Shunrei:

– Bom, teve outro casamento que foi lindo, não é?

– Ah, verdade... – Shunrei disse. – Nosso casamento foi bem simples, mas muito bonito.

– Só aquela quantidade de flores que tinha no local já era um encanto – derreteu-se Minu, e Shunrei começou a lembrar-se do dia que fora o mais feliz de sua vida até então.

_Dois anos atrás..._

_Com a ajuda de dona Mitsuko, Shunrei vestia um tradicional quimono de casamento, semelhante ao que fora usado pela mãe de Shiryu há mais de trinta anos. Do lado de fora da casa, Shiryu esperava, vestido com um quimono preto._

_Dona Mitsuko não conseguia conter a emoção no dia do casamento de seu único filho, ainda mais sendo com uma moça a quem ela tinha adorado desde que conhecera._

_Agora Shiryu finalmente era um médico especializado em geriatria, tinha emprego em um grande hospital, além do consultório particular, que já contava com muitos pacientes. Quando conseguiram comprar um apartamento maior, Shiryu e Shunrei marcaram o casamento, para alegria de dona Mitsuko. Ela esperara tanto por essa data que já estava achando que ela não chegaria nunca. Queria fazer uma grande festa em um salão de elite, para a qual tinha economizado em segredo nos últimos anos, entretanto, o casal se recusou. Os dois desejavam uma cerimônia simples, com uma festinha para poucos amigos na propriedade dos Suiyama mesmo._

_Assim, no espaço ao redor da casa foram montadas diversas tendas brancas, decoradas com flores colhidas na plantação da família, de todos os tipos e cores._

_O sacerdote xintoísta já estava a postos quando a noiva pontualmente saiu da casa. Shiryu recebeu-a emocionado e os dois ouviram a benção. Em seguia realizaram a tradicional cerimônia do saquê, tomando golinhos da bebida juntos e pousando os copos ao mesmo tempo, seguindo a tradição que dizia que assim desejavam que um não morresse antes do outro. O sacerdote encerrou a cerimônia, abençoando-os e desejando-lhes uma vida conjugal longa e feliz._

_Depois, assinaram os papéis do casamento civil e trocaram alianças, nos moldes ocidentais. Por fim, trocaram um beijo discreto sob os aplausos dos amigos. Receberam os cumprimentos emocionados dos pais de Shiryu e dos amigos e tiraram fotos com todos. A seguir retiraram-se para trocar os quimonos, pesados e pouco confortáveis, por roupas mais adequadas._

_– Enfim casados – Shunrei disse a Shiryu quando entraram no quarto, e ele a beijou de um jeito que não ousaria fazer na frente dos outros._

_– Enfim! – ele assentiu, retomando o fôlego depois do beijo e acariciando a face da esposa. – Estou muito feliz, Shunrei. Lutamos muito por isso. E eu sei que vai ser pra sempre porque eu a amo desde a primeira vez que a vi e cada dia mais. Não achei que fosse possível, mas é._

_Shunrei abraçou-o._

_– Eu também te amo, meu querido. Eu me senti num sonho quando pisei lá fora, com seus pais que acabaram me adotando, nossos amigos queridos e todas aquelas cores incríveis ao nosso redor._

_Os dois trocaram outro beijo e Shiryu começou a ajudar Shunrei a despir o quimono._

_– Mal posso esperar que a festa acabe... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, deixando a última peça do quimono escorregar até o chão. Ele pousou os lábios no ombro dela e depois repetiu: – Mal posso esperar..._

_Shunrei virou-se para ele._

_– Eu também... – ela respondeu. – Mas agora temos a festa, meu querido. Precisamos esperar..._

_Shiryu assentiu e começou a trocar seu quimono negro por uma camisa social branca e uma calça acinzentada, enquanto Shunrei vestiu um vestido vermelho de estilo chinês e retocou o batom. Depois, os dois deram-se as mãos e voltaram para a festa._

_Depois, passariam a noite ali mesmo na casa dos Suiyama e partiriam no dia seguinte para a lua de mel na China._

_Quando a festa acabou e os dois voltaram ao quarto, Shunrei não conteve o espanto ao ver no que havia se transformado o cômodo: tinha sido coberto de tule branco, formando uma tenda e decorado com dezenas de buquês de flores e pétalas espalhadas sobre a cama._

_– Como...? – ela perguntou, boquiaberta. – Nós viemos aqui trocar de roupa e depois você ficou o tempo todo lá fora comigo!_

_– Combinei tudo com uma pessoa – ele explicou, fazendo mistério. – Já que ficaríamos aqui em casa, eu queria que nossa noite de núpcias lembrasse a primeira vez... Você gostou?_

_– E tem como não gostar? – ela respondeu maravilhada, e os dois finalmente entregaram-se ao que desejavam desde a hora em que tinham trocado de roupa._

_Enquanto isso, no quarto dos pais de Shiryu..._

_– Ficou tudo perfeito, não é, minha velha? – seu Hirotaka perguntou à esposa._

_– Shhhhhhhhhhh – ela sibilou, encostando a orelha na porta. – Eu quero ouvir._

_– O quarto deles é no fim do corredor, não dá pra ouvir nada, e mesmo que desse, que coisa feia, né?_

_– Não, não estou falando disso! Quero saber se eles fugirão para a estufa. Você sabe que eles têm uma história com aquilo lá..._

_Hirotaka riu travesso e disse, convicto:_

_– Eles não vão._

_– E como é que você pode ter certeza?_

_– Shiryu me pediu para preparar o quarto. Está todo arrumado, cheio de flores, e ainda fiz uma tenda lá no meio. Lembra a estufa, só que melhor, mais limpo, mais confortável e com total privacidade._

_– E você não me contou nada, seu velho safado?_

_Hirotaka deu uma risada._

_– Eu a conheço bem demais, minha velha. Você acabaria contando para a Shunrei e estragando a surpresa!_

Continua...

(1) From This Moment, Shania Twain

_Tá acabando, povo! _

_O próximo cap será o último. Já está pronto, só vou pensar quando vou postar, porque já estou com saudades dessa fic! Ando com umas ideias para continuar explorando o universo dessa fic, mas por enquanto são apenas ideias._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham e curtem a fic! :)_

_Chii_


	21. Capítulo XX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 5**

**O CASAMENTO**

_Porque está uma linda noite_

_E nós estamos procurando algo bobo pra fazer_

_Ei, meu bem_

_Eu acho que quero casar com você(1)_

**Capítulo XX**

– É tão estranho que eu ainda sinta como se tivesse sido ontem – Shunrei disse, olhando para o marido.

– Vocês demoraram demais pra casar! – Seiya disse. – Shiryu ficou enrolando você, Shunrei.

Shiryu justificou-se:

– Haha! Não foi bem assim, gente! Foi uma decisão dos dois.

– Pelo menos vocês não demoraram mais dez anos para resolverem ter um filho! – Saori disse.

– Bom, isso é verdade – assentiu Shiryu, discretamente acariciando a barriga de Shunrei.

– Já o mano aí – Shun disse, apontando o irmão –, não pensou muito antes de dar um passo importante como o casamento, né?

– Em seis meses vocês foram do namoro ao casamento – Shiryu disse.

Minu deu uma risadinha irônica e soltou a bomba que estava guardando para o momento certo:

– Na verdade, em seis meses fomos do namoro ao filho.

Ikki engasgou-se com um gole de champanhe.

– Como é? – ele grunhiu, tossindo.

– Estou grávida – Minu disparou.

Ikki arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para a esposa.

– Isso é sério? – perguntou.

– Claro que é, Ikki! Acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas?

Ikki continuou parado.

– É, meu amigo, parabéns! – Seiya riu. – E aproveite agora, porque quando nascer você vai ter que dizer adeus às noites de sono, às viagens caras, aos carros esportivos com apenas dois lugares. Espero que você esteja pronto.

– Todos esperamos que realmente esteja – Shun completou, temendo a reação do irmão.

– Tomei um susto, admito – ele começou a falar, respirando fundo. Depois voltou-se ternamente para a esposa. – Mas estou pronto, sim. Acho que vai ser bom ter um molequinho chorando em casa, Minu.

Minu suspirou aliviada, enquanto era abraçada e beijada por Ikki.

– Que bom que você pensa assim, meu amor! – ela disse, sentindo-se aliviada. – Eu realmente estava com medo da sua reação.

– Medo da minha reação? Mas como? A louca aqui é você!

– Como é que é, Amamiya?

– Não se lembra de como foi quando eu a pedi em casamento?

_Dois meses atrás..._

_– Sabe, eu estava pensando numa coisa... – Ikki disse, enquanto andava pelo quarto de Minu completamente despido._

_– Meu bem, eu adoro esse seu jeito largado, mas podia pelo menos vestir um short, né? A janela está aberta! O que é que os vizinhos vão pensar se virem um homem andando pelado por aqui?_

_– Vão pensar que você tá pegando um cara muito foda – ele disse, e continuou seu raciocínio: – Eu acho que devíamos nos casar._

_Minu estacou e deixou cair o roupão que levava para Ikki vestir._

_– C-A-S-A-R? – ela perguntou._

_– É, casar, sabe?_

_– O que deu em você, Ikki?_

_– Me deu vontade de casar, ué._

_– Mas só estamos juntos há quatro meses._

_– E daí? Ou é para casar ou não é, e eu acho que você é. Além do mais, eu tenho passado mais tempo aqui do que na minha casa. E eu realmente gosto da minha casa. Acho que devíamos unir o útil ao agradável._

_– Espera aí, Amamiya! – Minu gritou. Estava gostando da ideia até ele mencionar a questão da casa._

_Ikki franziu o cenho._

_– Ih, não gosto quando você me chama pelo sobrenome._

_– Isso é só uma questão de moradia? Você quer casar comigo porque não gosta de ficar no meu apartamento?_

_– Já reparou que você está sempre tentando interpretar o que eu digo do jeito menos favorável? O que eu disse é que já que eu amo você e você me ama, e que nós estamos nos damos muito bem, seria melhor que fôssemos morar logo juntos de uma vez, de preferência na minha casa, porque é bem maior do que essa caixa de fósforos onde você mora._

_– Parabéns, Amamiya! Parabéns! Você conseguiu arruinar um pedido de casamento! – ela disse e entrou no banheiro emburrada. Ikki foi atrás._

_– Para de ser chata, mulher! Eu moro num puta apartamento, o qual esfolei muito a cara pra conseguir comprar, tô querendo ficar lá numa boa, com a mulher que eu amo, casado, com tudo certinho, para sempre, e você fica ofendida porque chamei seu apê de caixa de fósforo!_

_– Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, eu sabia! Eu devia ter caído fora antes de me envolver dessa forma e..._

_Ikki a toma nos braços e a beija._

_– Mas será possível que eu vou ter que calar sua boca toda vez que você começar com esses discursos idiotas? Por que não admite que mora numa porcaria de uma quitinete, mas adoraria ir morar na minha cobertura?_

_– Você é um ogro!_

_– Que seja, mas vai casar ou não vai?_

_– Não! Desse jeito não!_

_– E de que jeito você quer, mulher? Quer que eu venha morar aqui na quitinete? Então pronto, eu venho. Se o problema é esse então pronto. Eu me mudo pra cá._

_– Ah, não... aqui não, né? – ela disse, pensando em como seria dividir aquele espaço pequeno com Ikki o tempo inteiro._

_– Então o quê? Resolve, Minu! Ou quer casar ou não quer. Ou quer ir morar lá em casa ou não quer, pô!_

_– Eu quero, pronto. Mas o casamento tem que ser na igreja, com uma festa imensa, um vestido de cauda quilométrica, essas coisas._

_– Ah, não, Minu. Eu estava pensando justamente no contrário. Um casamento simples, civil, com nossos amigos apenas, e depois um almoço ou jantar. Nada dessas frescuragens de festa, vestido._

_– Mas Ikki, o pedido de casamento já foi assim meio bruto, agora você não quer que seja o casamento dos meus sonhos!_

_– Eu odeio festa, odeio pompa, odeio sacerdotes, Minu! Se é pra me torturar, melhor não casar. Vamos juntar os trapos e pronto._

_– JUNTAR OS TRAPOS? Nem pensar. Está bem, eu caso do jeito que você quer._

E então, dois meses depois...

Mesmo Ikki tendo se recusado a fazer uma festa, Minu decidiu ter seu dia de noiva, ainda que depois fosse vestir um tubinho marfim ao invés do super vestido com cauda quilométrica que sonhava. Estava feliz assim, afinal, se insistisse na pompa Ikki até poderia ceder, ela saberia como convencê-lo, mas ele não ficaria feliz. Para compensar, ele lhe dera um conjunto de joias fenomenal e um anel com um diamante do tamanho da unha do dedão, além de ter a lua de mel dos sonhos: um mês inteiro de passeios pela Europa.

Depois dos tratamentos estéticos, Minu vestiu o tubinho, colocou as joias e foi para o fórum dirigindo o próprio carro, um modelo popular. No caminho, ela pensou em sua vida. Ia se casar com o homem que amava, esperava um filho dele e tinha amigos verdadeiros. Era uma sorte. Uma verdadeira sorte.

**FIM**

(1) Marry You, Bruno Mars.

* * *

><p><em>Acabooou! Eita, que eu sempre me emociono quando coloco o ponto final. É um mistura de alívio e saudade, porque concluo um trabalho mas também sinto falta dos personagens e universos criados. Nesse caso específico, gostei tanto que quero continuar explorando esse universo. Vale a pena escrever dona Mitsuko babando o netinho, não vale? Já está fechado: vou retomar o negócio! Só não sei quando.<em>

_Meu muitíssimo obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic e se divertiram junto comigo! _

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


End file.
